Voiceless Curse
by MirageNadha
Summary: Maka Albarn es una cantante famosa pero que pasara cuando su manager le presente a los Stars at Night, quien diria que detras del esenario y las canciones habria locura y una maldicion...
1. Un shinigami y una maldicion

Hola este es mi primer fic, asi que no sean crueles, la historia antes se llamaba nuestra cancion pero despues gracias a mi amiga Diana que me dio este mejor nombre mejoro la historia, Gracias Diana...sin mas que decir...mm espera

Soul Eater no me pertenece es del genio de Atsushi Ohkubo si fuera mio Soul y Maka ya estuvueran juntos y Chrona viviria una vida feliz...

Ahora si sin mas que decir leean...

* * *

><p>Voiceless Curse<p>

CapI: Un shinigami y una maldición…

**Maka Pov**

_-Hey Maka, Maka, sígueme-escuchaba decir una voz en aquella habitación donde los únicos colores que había para decorar eran el rojo y el negro, yo traía puesto un vestido negro y mi cabello amarrado en dos coletas, esa voz me sonaba familiar, no puede ser era…-Maka ven sígueme-esta vez se escuchaba mas cerca la voz y me percate de que alguien estaba detrás de mi, me voltee y note que si era ella…era Chrona…mi hermana que traía puesto un vestido negro distinto al mío…_

_-¡Chrona!-grite feliz y la abrase_

_-¿Por qué no me sigues Maka?-pregunto de manera triste_

_-¿eee?¿a donde?-pregunte extrañada, sabia que no era la Chrona de verdad que la real estaba en alguna parte del mundo en vuelta por la locura, no quería que se fuera la extrañaba mucho…_

_Puso una sonrisa sádica, inmediatamente la deje de abrazar y me aleje, ella empezó a reír de manera siniestra-¡A la locura, no es obvio One-chan!-grito todavía carcajeándose, yo la mire espantada…_

_-Je ,je Maka hazle caso síguela, vez lo feliz que esta…¿tu no quieres volver a estar así de feliz?-dijo el maldito diablillo vestido de traje...se empezó a carcajear junto con Chrona_

_-Ya se me hacia raro no verte por aquí…-suspire-¡Y No! ¡No quiero el porque ya no soy tan feliz como antes es por tu culpa!-grite enfadada, y cerré los ojos para no verlos…_

_-Hey, Hey Maka…-dijeron Chrona Y el diablillo en unísono, abrí los ojos y vi que Chrona y el diablillo (quien había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño) estaban parados enfrente de mi cuando anteriormente se encontraban cada uno en dos esquinas de la habitación y observe la habitación detenidamente se estaba empezando a cubrir con un liquido espeso color negro…_

_-Hey, Hey Maka mira esto…-dijo Chrona acercándose todavía mas y sacando algo de mi pecho lo cual me provoco un inmenso dolor que me hizo gritar…_

_-que… ¿Qué haces Chrona?...-dije con un hilo de voz, me faltaba el aire…_

_-Mira esto…-dijo mostrándome una esfera de color naranja que había sacado de mi cuerpo y se empezaba a cubrir poco a poco con el líquido negro…_

_-Mira como tu alma se sumerge en la locura- dijo el diablillo y empezó a reírse junto con Chrona…_

_-¿Qué…que es este extraño sentimiento?...jejeje…-empecé a reír como loca a caso es así como se siente…la locura…_

* * *

><p>-¡NO!¡NO!¡NO!...-grite mientras me tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos, de pronto escuche como la puerta se habría rápidamente, abrí los ojos y vi a Kid con su pijama simétrica de calaveras muy preocupado…-¡KID!-grite y lo abrase…<p>

-Hey Maka ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque lloras? Y ¿Por qué estabas gritando?-me pregunto con un tono de preocupación mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas con uno de sus dedos…

-Bueno es que no se si deba contártelo…-sabía que lo deprimiría…lo deje de abrazar

-Fue Chrona ¿no?-dijo triste sabia que lo pondría triste…luego suspiro-Si…se nota que fue ella…-sus ojos se pusieron lagrimosos, después de todo quien no se pondría así si la persona de quien estas completamente enamorado enloqueciera…y para colmo fuera una prófuga de personas mas poderosas que la ley…con eso quiero decir el consejo de shinigamis, a mi me duelo mucho lo que le sucedió a Chrona pero a Kid…me imagino que le debe doler mas del triple que a mi…

-Lo siento Kid no quería decirte para que no te pusieras así-dije triste-se que amas a Chrona y que te duela tanto o más que a mi cuando sucedió eso en la boda de ustedes dos, pero en mi opinión no fue Chrona la causante de ese día,… ella siempre me decía lo mucho que te quería Kid, yo no entiendo que es el amor…porque nunca lo he sentido pero se que Chrona y tu algún día estarán juntos-dije para animarlo, se que suena muy cursi, pero es la verdad, además no me gusta ver a la gente llorar-además ya sabes que seguiré buscándola, además Kid tu me debes muchos favores y sabes que no me gusta deberle favores a nadie…creeme algún día encontrare a mi hermana…

El suspiro-En verdad me duele que eso aya sucedido y espero en verdad encontrarla algún día y por mas que quiero sanar este dolor no puedo…-dijo casi en un susurro

-Se nota en verdad…¿Cuántas canciones "cursis" me has hecho cantar para Chrona?

-Mas de ¡8! En verdad tu hermana me hace cometer locuras ¡ahora tendré que escribir 88 canciones para recuperar la simetría!-dijo Kid decidido, en verdad cuando se trata de el en un momento puede estar triste y en otro muy feliz, sobretodo si de Chrona o de la simetría se trata…

-Mmm…si como digas pero no me las hagas cantar todas a mi, no me gusta cantar canciones románticas no las entiendo por el mismo hecho de que nunca he estado enamorada…prefiero cantar mis propias canciones…-y no crean que Kid no sabe componer ese tipo de canciones, la mayoría son muy buenas…aunque hay algunas que ¬¬ ni como decirle, que me he negado a cantar…

-Pues las canciones románticas triunfan mas que las que tu escribes-dijo cruzándose de brazos y sacándome la lengua

-Ya quisieras, las canciones que YO escribo son por las que soy mas conocida…

-Si con eso de que a todo el mundo le gustan las canciones depresivas…-dijo con sarcasmo yo le mande una mirada acecina…

-Claro, Rayitas-dije para burlarme de el, cosa que como siempre le afecto mucho y empezó a decir que "soy un cerdo asimétrico" ¬¬,va ya se le pasara, llevo viviendo ya mas de un año con el así que ya lo conozco, y como no voy a conocer al marido de mi hermana XD-Mmm…yo creo que mejor me voy a desayunar-dije saliendo de mi cuarto simétrico, camine por el pasillo ¡simétrico!,y me dirigí a mi cocina ¡simétrica! En mi casa ¡SIMETRICA! Creo que ya se imaginaran quien fue el que decoro la casa ¬¬ en verdad a veces Kid harta con su obsesión con la simetría, me serví cereal y un poco de jugo de naranja para desayunar hoy no tenia mucha hambre, hoy tenia que ir a un concierto en apoyo al reciclaje, encendí el televisor de la sala y le cambie al canal de noticias para ver la hora y eran las 7:50 am de seguro Kid no tarda en venir a desayunar…aun me acuerdo cuando fui que lo conocí junto con Chrona y obtuve la maldita sangre negra…

_Flashback_

_Era un día común había terminado un concierto que había hecho en un centro comercial (bueno ahí no era muy famosa que digamos aunque hay que admitirlo era mas feliz que ahora y lo de cantar simple mente lo tenia como pasatiempo, siempre me ha gustado la música como a cual quiera pero también siempre he querido terminar una carrera para superar al mujeriego de Spirit, no entiendo como el puede ser un medico tan importante y aun mas no entiendo como mi mamá se caso con el, creo que el momento mas feliz de mi vida fue cuando se divorcio de el) cuando entre a mi departamento nuevo que había rentado junto con mi hermana Chrona, deje las llaves colgadas y mi guitarra acústica sobre un sofá de la sala, iba directo a mi habitación, cuando me percate que Chrona estaba apunto de salir de su habitación…_

_-Hola Chrona…¿Qué haces?-dije_

_-Ho...la Maka ¿Cómo te fue en tu concierto?-pregunto Chrona_

_-Este…bien…iba a ir a dormir a mi habitación pero me percate de que ibas a salir, por cierto ¿A dónde vas?_

_-Voy a ir a comprar algo de comer…_

_-¿quieres que te acompañe?_

_-N…No Maka, gracias_

_-Bueno como tu digas me voy a dormir- dije bostezando-Buenas Noches Chrona_

_-Buenas Noches Maka-después de decir esto salio del departamento, en ese instante me preguntaba a donde iría esta Chrona…bueno no era muy común de ella salir sola, en parte se ha estado comportando extraña los últimos días…y si…mejor la sigo, en fin mañana no hay clases ya que es sábado, además ya termine toda la tarea, en verdad me preocupa lo que le pasa Chrona…creo que lo mejor será seguirla…_

_Agarre mis llaves y salí del departamento, cuando estuve afuera del edificio pude ver a Chrona empezar a caminar, hablando para si misma, yo la seguía silenciosamente para que no se dieran cuenta de que la estaba espiando, además últimamente han estado sucediendo muchos asesinatos aquí en Death City no quiero que le pase algo a Chrona, de repente Chrona se detuvo enfrente de un callejón sin salida, yo me escondí detrás de un bote de basura…_

_-Ho…la…Ragnarok…-dijo Chrona, quien será ese tal Ragnarok…_

_-Oye estupida Chrona que te pasa ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Sabes que Medusa-sama nos matara si no nos convertimos en Kishins lo más pronto posible- dijo enfadado un chico de pelo largo negro como la noche con las puntas blancas, los ojos negros y de tez blanca ,parecía de mi edad, en su rostro había una cicatriz en forma de tache, al parecer se llamaba Ragnarok, quien de las sombras de aquella oscura calle salio, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado y una playera de Iron Maiden -como es posible que te ayas retrasado ¡2 minutos! Chrona-¡nada mas por 2 minutos en serio! Me dan ganas de golpear a ese tipo…pero no puedo si Chrona me cacha aquí se va a enojar…_

_-Lo…lo siento-dijo Chrona_

_-Además no te has dado cuenta que alguien nos esta espiando-dijo Ragnarok señalándome a mi detrás del bote…joder…hora de correr…_

_-Ma…Maka…-dijo Chrona…oh mierda a poco ahora dios esta en contra mía o que, pare rápido de correr para mirarla…_

_-Lo siento Chrona no te quería espiar-dije arrepentida_

_- Ahora incluso Maka me traiciona…No…no se como lidiar con esto…¿que hago?_

_-Matala-dijo Ragnarok como si fuera lo mas obvio, quería volver a empezar a correr pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ragnarok estaba enfrente mío y Chrona detrás…estoy muerta…Chrona empezó a reír como loca y Ragnarok nada mas tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, las palabras no salían de mi boca, temblaba de miedo, apreté los puños e iba a golpear a Ragnarok pero el me esquivo como si nada…-Al parecer eres muy valiente pero lo siento hoy tu vida aquí termina-dijo burlonamente-empecé a gritar pero Ragnarok me tapo la boca-Mira-dijo señalando a Chrona…_

_-Jejeje…Maka observa…-dijo Chrona…pero que…se corto el brazo con una de sus uñas y su..-mira Maka mi sangre es negra-dijo sonriendo maniáticamente…yo me quede aterrorizada…lo que al parecer era sangre que escurría del brazo de Chrona se volvió una espada que Chrona tomo y la abalanzo contra mi…cerré los ojos, esperaba que la espada me cortara pero…-No…no puedo…-dijo Chrona suspirando…_

_-Entonces lo haré yo…-dijo Ragnarok decidido, hizo lo mismo que Chrona pero el liquido negro en vez de convertirse en espada, cubrió todo su cuerpo y su apariencia física cambio ahora parecía ser mas alto, su musculatura incremento y sus ojos se volvieron blancos con un tache y en su cara la cicatriz cambio por un tache blanco…-Este es tu fin…-dijo decidido y se lanzo contra mi esperaba el golpe pero de nuevo no paso nada…_

_-No le hagas daño a Maka-dijo Chrona decidida mientras peleaba con Ragnarok- matame a mi pero no le hagas daño a ella-WOW en verdad esa era Chrona nunca la había visto así, en la escuela era yo la que la defendía pero…_

_-Nooo Chrona-grite, las palabras al fin salían de mi boca-Chrona no voy a dejar que te maten_

_-Ves tu hermana quiere que la mates…-dijo Ragnarok burlonamente mientras volvía a la normalidad y Chrona deshacía su espada…-Vamos a hacer un trato Chrona…-después le dijo algo al oído…y Chrona se acerco a mi…_

_-Maka lo siento no quería involúcrate en esto-dijo triste Chrona de pronto sentí como un fuerte dolor en el cuello que se propagaba a todo mi cuerpo…_

_-C…Chro…na-dije con un hilo de aliento mientras veía triste a Chrona, antes de que se me nublara la vista vi a un chico de traje negro y pelo negro con tres rayas blancas con ojos color ámbar apuntar con dos pistolas a Chrona y a Ragnarok, el se encontraba para sobre el techo de una casa…_

_-Ragnarok Makensi y Chrona Albarn sus almas se han desviado del buen camino y por eso ahora me pertenecen…-grito el pelinegro, de pronto todo se torno oscuro…_

_-Hey ¿donde estoy?- grite espantado cuando recupere el conocimiento, me encontraba despierta en mi habitación…suspire-creo que fue un sueño…_

_-No…no lo fue-dijo el pelinegro que se encontraba sentado del otro lado de la cama acariciándole una de las mejillas a Chrona, yo grite espantada…_

_-¿Quien eres?_

_-Hola, soy Death the Kid pero me puedes llamar Kid y soy un shinigami…-dijo como si nada- y ¿tu eres?_

_-Ma…Maka Albarn…-conteste nerviosa…_

_Fin del Flasback_

-Hey Maka, Maaaaaaaka-decía Kid mientras movía su mano enfrente de mi cara, ya no traía su pijama, ahora traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de cuello negra…

-Mmm…¿Qué quieres?-dije

-Es que hace rato llegue a la cocina a desayunar y veía que estabas con la mirada perdida luego te salude y no me respondiste…

-Aaaa…perdón es que estaba recordando cuando te conocí-dije

-Aaaa…Ok

_-En otras noticias la cantante Maka Albarn parece tener una relación amorosa con su manager Death the Kid…puesto que nos hemos enterado de que la cantante y su manager viven juntos…-_se escuchaba decir en la televisión, Kid la apago de inmediato…

-Malditos reporteros…no hacen más que molestar-dijo Kid enfadado

-Si ya se que son como buitres-dije también enojada-como piensan que yo pueda andar con un shinigami que es el esposo de mi hermana-dije burlonamente

-Si bueno…etto… te tengo que decir algo-dijo sonrojado al escuchar la palabra marido

-Mmm… si dime ¿Qué quieres?-dije y después tome el vaso de jugo

-Es que bueno ahora yo no soy solo tu manager también soy ahora el nuevo manager de…-dijo Kid nervioso…

Yo escupí el jugo que tenia en la boca por la impresión-Pero que no el consejo no te dejaba eso de que fueras mi manager solamente aceptaron porque tu dijiste que tu te encargarías de los problemas que causáramos yo y Chrona, y además porque eres el hijo de Shinigami-sama, como te dejaron ser el manager de alguien más…

-Bueno lo que pasa es que unas primas mías tienen una banda que ya es famosa desde hace mas o menos 2 meses, pero su manager renuncio y creo que escapo con la novia del guitarrista de la banda…y bueno pues como saben que yo te ayudo en esto de tu carrera musical me lo pidieron de favor…y por cierto son fan tuyas…

-Si bueno pero no me digas que ellas también son…

-No, no son shinigamis, son humanas se llama Liz y Patty, las adopto mi tía Marie, cuando vino al mundo de los humanos por una misión, las vio que vivían en la calle y las adopto, con el tiempo las 3 se encariñaron y parecía que si eran sus hijas, el consejo también acepto lo de Marie ya que ella igual se hizo responsable por lo que causaran Liz y Patty, además de que ella también es un miembro importante del consejo, apenas hace un año se vinieron a vivir al mundo humano esta Liz y Patty, y formaron una banda que se hizo famosa hace apenas 2 meses y ya tienen 3 sencillos…

-Aaaa ok

-Y las dejaron hacer la banda ya que Marie es importante en el consejo, yo las conocí cuando teníamos 10 años y siempre me han caído bien…

-Mmm…Ok, y desde cuando

-Desde ayer por cierto la banda se llama Star at Night, ¿no te suena?

-No, no he escuchado de ella

-Los vamos a ver hoy en el concierto, por cierto quiero pedirte un favor…

Suspire-Ahora ¿Qué quieres?…-pregunte con desgana

-¿Puedes cantar una canción que escribí para Chrona?¿Hoy en el concierto?

-Mmm…no se Kid, que tal si no me la aprendo completa, además…-Kid no me dejo terminar, y se arrodillo enfrente de mi…

-Please, please, please…-decía Kid todavía arrodillado, una gotita tipo anime salio de mi cabeza…

-Etto…no se-dije-¿Por qué mejor no la cantan los Star at Night…

-Por que no los conozco todavía bien, además suena mejor con tu voz…si…si quieres yo canto la mitad-decía Kid, yo suspire…

-Okey, esta bien la cantare-dije resignada

-¡YES!-dijo Kid levantándose de un salto del suelo-¡ahorita vuelvo voy por ella!-dijo y salio corriendo por ella a su cuarto a una velocidad impresionante y cuando volvió…-¡YA! Es esta-dijo recuperando el aliento y me mostró dos hojas de papel- la primera es la letra y la segunda la melodía…

-WOW ¿hace cuanto que la escribiste?-pregunte sorprendida

-Hace 2 días la canción y la melodía ayer que esperas léela…

FIN DEL CAP I

* * *

><p>Que les parecio...bueno,malo,pesimo o digno del Premio Nobel de Literatura?<p>

El siguiente capitulo sera narrado por el guapo de Soul, ya decian que no estaba en la historia o que?

Dejen Reviews porfavor...


	2. Los Stars at Night

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, aqui les dejo el capitulo numero 2 narrado por Soul, en si es lo que sucedio esa misma mañana pero en la vida de Soul...escribe este capitulo mientras escuchaba pimpinela ¬¬ si ya se que es raro...sin mas que decir...

Soul Eater no me pertenece es del genio de Atsushi Ohkubo si fuera mio Maka y Soul estarian ya casados y Excalibur no existiria...aaa y ademas la cancion no me pertenece es de Evanescence...

Ahora si sin mas que decir leean...

* * *

><p>Voiceless Curse<p>

CapII: Los Star at night

**Soul Pov**

_Me encontraba yo en aquel oscuro lugar, pisando un líquido espeso, se sentía extraño, no me hundía en aquel líquido pero tampoco sabia donde estaba-Hey, ¿hay alguien aquí? Hoooolaaa-decía en aquel extraño y oscuro lugar, cuando de pronto…una melodía se empezó a escuchar por todo el lugar…_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors-¿como puedes ver dentro de mis ojos, como puertas abiertas?_

_Leading you down into my core- guiandote hacia mi corazon _

_Where I've become so numb- donde llegue a ser tan insensible_

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold- sin un alma, mi espiritu duerme en algun lugar frio_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home-hasta que lo encuentres ahi y lo lleves a casa_

_De pronto sentí como las palabras salían de mi boca sin siquiera yo querer…*_

_(Wake me up)- (despiertame)_

_Wake me up inside- despierta mi interior_

_(I can't wake up)- (no puedo despertar)_

_Wake me up inside- despierta mi interior_

_(Save me)- (salvame)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark-llama mi nombre y salvame de la oscuridad_

_(Wake me up)-__(despiertame)_

_Bid my blood to run-__manda mi sangre a correr_

_(I can't wake up)-__(no puedo despertar)_

_Before I come undone-__antes que caiga_

_(Save me)- (salvame)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become-__salvame de la nada que he llegado a ser_

_Now that I know what I'm without-__despues de esto estaremos fuera_

_You can't just leave me-__puedes abandonarme_

_Breathe into me and make me real-__respira en mi y hazme real_

_Bring me to life-__tráeme a la vida_

_(Wake me up)- (despiertame)_

_Wake me up inside- despierta mi interior_

_(I can't wake up)- (no puedo despertar)_

_Wake me up inside- despierta mi interior_

_(Save me)- (salvame) _

_Call my name and save me from the dark-llama mi nombre y salvame de la oscuridad_

_(Wake me up)-__(despiertame)_

_Bid my blood to run-__manda mi sangre a correr_

_(I can't wake up)-__(no puedo despertar)_

_Before I come undone-__antes que caiga_

_(Save me)- (salvame)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become-__salvame de la nada que he llegado a ser_

_(Bring me to life) -(tráeme a la vida)_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing incide)-(__He estado viviendo__una mentira__, no hay nada __en el interior)__  
><em>_(Bring me to life) -(__tráeme a la vida)_

_Frozen inside without your touch-__congelada por dentroy sin tus caricias_

_Without your love darling-__sin tu amor, querido_

_Only you are the life among the dead-__solamente tu eres la vida entre la muerte_

_(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see)- (todo este tiempo no pude creer que no, pudieras ver)_

_(Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)- (abandonado dejado en la oscuridad pero  
>estuviste ahi en frente de mi)<em>

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems-__parece que mi ser a estado durmiendo __  
><em>_miles de años_

_Got to open my eyes to everything- tengo que abrir mis ojos para todo_

_(Without a thought without a voice without a soul)-__ (__Sin__un pensamiento, sin__una voz, sin__un alma)_

_Don't let me die here- no me dejes morir ahi_

_(There must be something more)-__ (__debe haber algo mas__)_

_Bring me to life-__tráeme a la vida_

_(Wake me up)- (despiertame)_

_Wake me up inside- despierta mi interior_

_(I can't wake up)- (no puedo despertar)_

_Wake me up inside- despierta mi interior_

_(Save me)- (salvame)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark-llama mi nombre y salvame de la oscuridad_

_(Wake me up)-__(despiertame)_

_Bid my blood to run-__manda mi sangre a correr_

_(I can't wake up)-__(no puedo despertar)_

_Before I come undone-__antes que caiga_

_(Save me)- (salvame)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become-__salvame de la nada que he llegado a ser_

_(Bring me to life) -(tráeme a la vida)_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing incide)-(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada en el interior)  
>(Bring me to life) -(tráeme a la vida)<em>

_Cuando termino la canción yo seguía igual o peor de confundido de antes ¿porque cante sin siquiera yo querer?, ¿Por qué no me hundía?...-¿Por qué?, ¿en donde estoy?, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?, ¿Quién era la otra persona que cantaba?- pregunte inconscientemente_

_-Mmm…veamos, estas en tu alma__, lo que pisas es tu locura y finalmente las demás respuestas soy yo…-dijo la misma voz fémina que había cantado anteriormente, entonces apareció de la nada alguien quien a mi parecer era una chica que a mi parecer no estaba muy desarrollada que digamos pero bueno…, traía puesta una túnica, su cara no se le veía debido a que la capucha de la túnica la traía puesta…_

_-¿pero que…? ¿Tu quien eres?-pregunte _

_-Escuchaste la canción o ¿no?-dijo acercándose mas a mi, lo único que pude ver era un ojos color jade, que por alguna razón me dejaron hipnotizado…_

_-Si… ¿Y eso que?-pregunte confundido_

_-Ahí esta tu respuesta, mi vida es esa canción…-dijo la ojiverde, colocándome una mano sobre la garganta…-porque tratas así tu alma… ¿Por qué la callas?, ¿Por qué te ahorras tu dolor?- dijo triste_

_-Eso no te incumbe y te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién eres__?…-pregunte enfadado y quite su mano de mi garganta…_

_-En verdad quieres saber…-dijo poniendo una sonrisa sádica, yo retrocedí unos pasos y me puse en guardia…__en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya estaba alado de mi-Soy la que te hundirá en la locura…-me susurro al oído, para después apretar mi cuello y tirarme en aquel raro suelo, después sentí como me estaba hundiendo en aquel espeso liquido…_

* * *

><p>-¡Déjame, déjame!-gritaba y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en mi habitación, tirado a un lado de mi cama, apretándome el cuello…esto no es cool…me levante del suelo y mire el reloj de mi cuarto eran las 7:10 de la mañana, iba directo a la sala a desayunar cuando…<p>

-¡TRANQUILO SOUL!, ¡TU GRAN DIOS BLACK*STAR ESTA AQUÍ PARA SALVARTE!-grito mi amigo de pelo azul y ojos verdes, que todavía traía puesta su pijama de estrellas del mismo color de su pelo y sus ojos, rompiendo mi puerta de una patada y como yo estaba apunto de salir a desayunar ya se imaginaran que paso ¬¬…

-¡Que te pasa Black*Star! ¡¿Por qué rompes la puerta de esa manera?-dije enfadado, quitando la puerta encima de mi... es la tercera puerta que rompe esta semana ¬¬-¡Vas a pagarme otra nueva puerta!-…este día no parece ser muy cool que digamos…

-Vamos Soul, no seas tan malo, ¡TU GRAN DIOS VINO A SALVARTE YA QUE TE ESCUCHO GRITAR!, ¡SABES QUE SIEMPRE EL GRAN BLACK*STAR ESTA PARA SALVAR A LOS SIMPLES MORTALES!-grito el peliazul

-¡Si pero no es para que rompas mi puerta por cuarta vez!-grite enfadado, mientras veía a mi cuarta puerta toda destrozada…al menos duro mas que la anterior…

-Va Soul, ¡tu gran dios siempre te conseguirá una!-dijo Black*Star- cambiando de tema ¿porque gritaste?

-¡Por un sueño no era para que vinieras y rompieras mi puerta!-grite enfadado-¡Ni que aya visto un monstruo o algo así!

-No me digas que tuviste un sueño erótico-dijo Black*Star poniendo una sonrisa picara

-¡QUE!¡NO!...fue una simple pesadilla, que ni yo mismo entiendo, además yo no soy tu que los tienes con Tsubaki…-dije para fastidiar a Black*Star, cosa que funciona ya que se puso como tomate…pero lo que no me esperaba era que…

-Hola Soul-kun, hola Black*Star, venia a ver porque tanto escándalo, y cuando venia para acá escuche mi nombre…¿Por qué me mencionaron?-pregunto de manera amable Tsubaki que traía puesta una pijama parecida a la de Black*Star, a lo que Black*Star se sonrojo mas…

-Bueno es que…-yo iba dispuesto a decir la verdad pero Black*Star me tapo la boca, impidiéndome hablar…

-Lo que pasa Tsubaki es que estábamos discutiendo quien cocina mejor…-dijo Black*Star poniendo una sonrisa falsa…en verdad, cocina, fue lo único que se le ocurrió…

-Mmm…¿Y quien gano?-pregunto Tsubaki no muy convencida

-¿De que?...-pregunto confuso Black*Star que no me dejaba de tapar la boca…

-De lo de cocinar…-aclaro Tsubaki

-Aaaa…eso, obviamente tu Tsubaki-dijo ahora un poco mas sonrojado…y ¡Tsubaki también!...no en verdad esta mañana no ha sido muy cool que digamos, Black*Star quito su mano de mi boca y yo al fin pude escapar…

-Yo me voy a desayunar…Sayonara-dije saliendo de mi habitación para dirigirme a la cocina, antes de irme vi que Tsubaki y Black*Star se miraban a los ojos fijamente y se sonrojaban aun mas…-Despertar de esta manera no es cool…-dije mientras colocaba mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pijama roja y negra…

-Hola Soul…-dijo Liz, que traía puesta una pijama color rosa, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala comiendo fruto picada mientras veía un programa de chismes en la televisión- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo en tu cuarto?-pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Black*Star no es obvio-dije fastidiado

-Hola, Soul-saludo Patty la hermana gemela de Liz que a mi parecer no se parecen mucho que digamos, Patty traía puesta un pijama de jirafas en verdad como ama a las jirafas, y jugaba con la licuadora…

-Hola Patty, ¿Qué haces?-pregunte curioso

-Trituro tu disco de Sex Pistols…jeje-dijo alegre Patty ¿pero que?...deja mi disco…aleje a Patty de la licuadora y la desconecte, observe detenidamente lo que había dentro y no era mi disco…suspire aliviado…-Tranquilo Soul era un broma, son los lentes de Ox…

-Aaaa, Okay, no hay problema-dije alejándome de la licuadora y me dirigí al refri para ver que había de desayunar…suspire…-No hay nada…¡Hey Liz! ¿no has comprado nada de comer?-pregunte hambriento…

-No desde que Ox se fue, creo que solo hay cereal, un poco de leche y te…

-Aaaa Ok, creo que entonces comeré cereal…-dije y baje la caja de cereal y le serví la poca leche que quedaba y me lo empecé a comer…entonces llegaron Tsubaki y Black*Star…

-¡HOLA SIMPLES MORTALES! ¡YA LLEGO SU GRAN DIOS BLACK*STAR! ¡PARA ALEGRARLES EL DIA!-grito el peliazul

-Hola-dijo Tsubaki, Black*Star se acerco al refri a ver si había algo de comer…

-¡Hey Liz! ¡No hay nada de comer en el refri!-grito Black*Star

-Soul se comió lo ultimo que quedaba de leche y cereal…-dijo Liz embobada con la televisión, entonces Black*Star me mando una mirada acecina, yo simplemente me apresure a terminar de comer…-Pero tranquilo creo que todavía queda un poco de té…

-Yo quiero té-dijo Tsubaki acto seguido Black*Star acepto también desayunar eso.

Cuando termine de desayunar, lave mi plato y observe que Patty todavía seguía jugando con la licuadora…

-Mmm…Patty ¿ya desayunaste?-pregunte curioso

-Si, fruta como mi one-chan-contesto Patty

-Aaaa…ok, por cierto ¿ahora que trituras?-pregunte

-Un libro de Ox…jeje…-dijo feliz Patty

-Oye ¿puedo triturar algo yo?-pregunte aburrido, no había nada que hacer, así que bueno Patty parecía divertirse con la licuadora porque si Patty puede divertirse yo no…

-No-dijo Patty sacándome la lengua-Consíguete tu propia diversión…

-Mmm…si me dejas triturar algo te compro un peluche de jirafa-dije y al instante Patty me dejo triturar algunas cosas de Ox

-¡DEJEN TAMBIEN A SU GRAN DIOS TRITURAR LAS COSAS DE OX!-grito Black*Star a lo que Patty respondió sacándole la lengua…-Anda Patty y…te compro un póster de Jirafas-entonces Patty accedió, y bueno creo que se preguntaran el porque tanto odio a Ox muy fácil por lo que sucedió hace 2 días…

_Flashback_

_Era un día común, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Harvar y yo salimos a jugar un partido de baloncesto debido a que estábamos muy aburridos, Ox se había quedado en la casa en la que vivíamos los 7 (que nos regalo la mamá de Liz y Patty, en verdad a veces me pregunto si será millonaria o algo así) le ofrecimos venir pero por alguna razón no acepto…_

_-Hey Soul ¿Por qué crees que Ox aya decidido quedarse en la casa?- me pregunto Black*Star mientras íbamos de regreso a la casa _

_-No se asuntos de el, Harvar ¿no te dijo porque no vino?-respondí_

_-Ni idea no me quiso decir aun siendo su hermano-dijo Harvar, acomodándose los lentes extraños que siempre traía…-Oye Soul ¿como van las cosas entre tu y Kim?_

_Yo bufe-Va no quiero hablar de ella, sabes que simplemente ando con ella porque su padre me obligo, además ni me gusta ni la amo- dije molesto, perdón por tanto resentimiento con Kim lo que pasa es que era una compañera de la escuela y un día su padre vino y me amenazo de muerte si no salía con ella…-Solo lo hago por el bien de mi propia vida…-Espero que no me obliguen a casarme con ella, en verdad seria horrible…_

_-En serio ni siquiera te gusta un poco…-dijo Harvar_

_-¡No!, ahora podemos dejar de hablar de ella…-conteste molesto_

_-Bueno pero lo que te quería decir era que a Ox le gusta Kim-me dijo Harvar_

_-__¡A OX LE GUSTA KIM! ¡PORQUE NO LE DIJO A SU GRAN DIOS!-dijo Black*Star, yo suspire…_

_-Vaya gustos tiene tu hermanito…-dije burlón-en verdad le gusta Kim, no me molesta, pero dile que se cuide por que recuerda que Kim es hija de un mafioso…_

_-¡Chico, chicos!, si es cierto lo que dijo Black*Star que a Ox le gusta Kim-dijo obviamente Liz, cuando se trata de chismes ella es la experta…Harvar bufó_

_-Si Liz es cierto, pero no hagas chisme entendiste…-dijo Harvar amenazante_

_-Hey no excluyan de su conversación ¡A su gran dios!-dijo Black*Star_

_-Black*Star tranquilízate ya llegamos-dijo Tsubaki señalando la puerta de la casa_

_-¡YAHOO!, ¡AGANSE A UN LADO SIMPLE MORTALES, ABRAN PASO A SU GRAN DIOS BLACK*STAR!-grito el peliazul rompiendo la puerta de la entrada…a todos nos recorrió una gotita tipo anime por la cabeza…_

_-Vamos Black*Star ¿Cuántas puertas no vas hacer comprar? Esta bien que seamos famosos pero no es para conseguir una puerta cada vez que las rompes-dijo Harvar molesto_

_-¡DEJA DE HABLARLE ASI AL INTEGRANTE MAS IMPORTANTE DE LOS STARS AT NIGHT!-dijo el peliazul_

_-Oye ¿Dónde esta Ox? ¿Por qué no sale todavía para regañar a Black*Star?-pregunte extrañado_

_-Soul tiene razón, siempre viene a regañar a Black*Star cuando rompe una puerta-dijo Liz_

_-¡OX!¡OX!¡OOOOOX!-gritamos todos ya que no había rastro de el_

_-Y si ¿vamos a su cuarto?-sugirió Tsubaki, todos corrimos a la habitación de Ox preocupados, cuando llegamos vimos que había una nota en su puerta…Patty la agarro y la empezó a leer… _

_-"Lo siento chicos pero ya no puedo ser su manager, tengo que escapar con Kim su padre me busca __junto con ella, de verdad lo siento por cierto me lleve todo lo que hemos ganado hasta ahora espero que no les moleste y comprendan la situación en la que me encuentro. _

_Atentamente: Ox Ford"- termino de leer Patty, a todos nos cayo como balde de agua fría, incluso a Liz que siempre le había caído mal Ox, Patty dejo de sonreír y Black*Star tomo la nota y la rompió en miles de pedasos, Tsubaki tenia los ojos llorosos y finalmente Harvar se dirigió a la salida, yo me encontraba ahí sin saber que decir…_

_-Hey a ¿Dónde vas Harvar?-pregunto Liz_

_-A buscar a Ox esto no puede quedarse así-dijo Harvar molesto y salio de la casa_

_-¿Soul-kun?¿estas bien?-me pregunto Tsubaki_

_-Si pero…no se que pensar…-en verdad no sabía que pensar si estar molesto, si estar triste o si estar feliz porque Kim ya no iba a ser mas mi novia…_

_-¿Soul?-dijo Patty que por primera vez la vi seria, yo me fui a mi cuarto__ no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie…¿si me duele?...por supuesto que si, no por Kim si no por lo que hizo Ox como es posible que se aya ido así como así, sin explicaciones, sin decirnos nada, a nosotros sus amigos y para colmo decirnos que se llevo todo lo que hemos ganado…¡esto no es cool!, ¡NO ES PARA NADA COOL!, cuando llegue a mi puerta la azote y la cerré con llave, quería tiempo para pensar…_

_Paso toda la noche, no pude dormir estaba muy distraído en mis pensamientos y finalmente concluí que Ox estaba enamorado de Kim, que por eso escapo con ella, en verdad Ox espero que Kim no juegue con tus sentimientos, ella es de las que busca siempre un beneficio para ella sola, yo no pienso enamorarme, lo que causa el amor no es nada cool…_

_Fin del Flashback _

-Jejeje…esto es muy divertido- decía Patty mientras colocaba otro libro en la licuadora

-Va Patty ya me aburrí hagamos algo mas interesante…-dije ya aburrido de ver como trituraban cosas

-¡Hey, Soul!¡No seas un amargado!-dijo Black*Star

-Black*Star es que Patty solo ha estado triturando libros-dije fastidiado

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por que alguien toco a la puerta (no es que hayamos comprado una nueva, con que dinero, lo que pasa es que Tsubaki ofreció la puerta de su cuarto para remplazarla temporalmente), de inmediato Tsubaki fue a abrir y creo que grito de la emoción…

-¡Harvar!-grito feliz Tsubaki y lo abrazo…a lo que Black*Star hizo poner celoso, después fueron Liz y Patty a abrazarlo, Harvar traía puesta la misma ropa que cuando se fue, una playera azul y un pantalón y sudadera blancos…(si así es Harvar desde que se fue hace dos días a buscar a Ox, no había vuelto)…

-Hola Harvar-dijimos yo y Black*Star

-Hola- saludo Harvar librándose del abrazo de Patty

-¿entraste a Ox?-pregunte sin darle mucha importancia

-No-dijo triste Harvar y se quito sus lentes…nunca lo había hecho, y dejo ver sus ojos marrones-No lo encontré, lo busque por toda la ciudad y nada…-entonces recordé lo que Patty, yo y Black*Star habíamos hecho…joder…tengo que limpiar o si no voy a recibir un sermón de Harvar…

Black*Star se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y entonces empezó a ayudarme pero…-Hey chicos ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto curioso Harvar, Black*Star y yo escondimos la escena del crimen…

-Na…nada-contesto Black*Star, entonces se dio cuenta Harvar de lo que sucedía…Patty estaba apunto de escapar pero…

-¡Patty!, ya me di cuenta de que tu también lo hiciste-dijo Harvar, volviendo a colocarse los lentes rojos que siempre traía…

-Jeje…veras…-dijo Patty nerviosa

-Veras Patty que ¡Tienen que limpiar esto!-dijo Harvar enfadado- pudimos haber vendido algunos libros de Ox para ganar dinero, ya que yo no puedo ser el nuevo manager de los Stars at Night ya bastante tengo con ser el tecladista y el que maneja los sintetizadores…-suspiro-además no se como se maneja eso…-dijo Harvar ya mas relajado…

_-En otras noticias la cantante Maka Albarn parece tener una relación amorosa con su manager Death the Kid…puesto que nos hemos enterado de que la cantante y su manager viven juntos…-_se escuchaba decir en la televisión_…_

-Hey chicos tengo una buena noticia-dijo Liz alegre

-Que…-dijimos todos fastidiados a excepción de Liz y Patty

-Ya tenemos manager, se me había olvidado decirles…y ya nos consiguió un concierto…

-Mi One-chan es una genio- se escuchaba canturrear a Patty…yo y todos los demás empezamos a sonreír puesto que ya necesitábamos dinero ya que se nos había acabado la comida…

-¿En verdad Liz? O es una broma ¿como lo conseguiste tan rápido?-dijo Harvar sorprendido

-Es que mi primo es el manager de alguien muy famosa…-dijo Liz

-¿Quién?-pregunto Tsubaki curiosa

-De quien acaban de hablar en la televisión-dijo sonriendo Liz

-¡Maka Albarn!-gritaron Tsubaki y Harvar emocionados

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntamos Black*Star y yo confundidos

-¡¿Cómo que no la conocen?-gritaron Liz, Patty, Harvar y Tsubaki…

-Pues no la conozco ni que fuera pecado…-dije con indeferencia

-Oye Liz entonces tu primo es…-dijo Tsubaki

-Si es Death the Kid-dijo Liz no muy contenta

-¡Yupi! Vamos a volver a ver a Kid, one-chan-dijo Patty alegre

-_Adivinen de que nos hemos enterado de que el manager de los Stars at Night* a renunciado y a escapado junto con la novia del guitarrista y vocalista Soul Eater…-_se escucho decir en la tele…

-Mmm…creo que lo mejor es cambiarle…-dijo Liz nerviosa ya que un aura negra se sentía en el ambiente…pero…

-_Y adivinen que más la que nos dio esta información fue Liz Thompson una de las cantantes de la banda…-_dijo el televisor, haciendo que esa aura negra aumentara de tamaño…

-¡LIIIIZ!-gritamos todos enfadados

-¡Lo siento! Es que me pagaron para dar la exclusiva-dijo Liz arrepentida

-¡Y eso que! Porque le dijiste a la televisora sobre esto…-dijo Harvar enfadado

-Y por cierto que le hiciste al dinero que te dieron…-dije molesto

-¿no ven el nuevo celular que compre?-dijo mostrándonoslos

-¡LIIIIZ!-gritamos aun mas enfadados

-Lo siento, los siento…les conseguí manager, perdónenme-dijo Liz, a lo que a Patty y a Tsubaki hizo que la perdonaran pero yo, Harvar y Black*Star aun no…

- Por cierto Liz ¿para cuando es el concierto?-pregunto Tsubaki para tratar de calmar

-Hoy en la noche a las 8 ahí conoceremos a Kid y a Maka- dijo Liz sonriendo

-Bueno por ahora estas perdonada-dijo Harvar Ya calmado- por cierto ¿donde va a ser?

-En el estadio de Death City-dijo Liz- por cierto creo que después va a haber una fiesta muy elegante, así que hay que ir formales…

-Mmm…bueno creo que mejor me voy a dormir un rato-dijo Harvar-No he dormido muy bien que digamos…me despiertan cuando sea hora de irnos-dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Bueno creo que hoy va a ser un día muy ocupado…-dije sonriendo

FIN DEL CAP II

* * *

><p>*Soul es el que canta lo que esta entre parentesis<p>

*Los Stars at Night estan conformados por Soul (guitarrista y vocalista), Black*Star (baterista), Harvar (tecladista), Liz y Patty (cantantes y Liz puede tocar el bajo y Patty la flauta), y Tsubaki (guitarra acustica y canta)

Que tal estubo el capitulo bueno, malo, pesimo o digno del Premio Nobel de Literatura?

Dejen Reviews por favor


	3. Asuntos Familiares

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, en verdad gracias y perdon por tardarme en subir el capitulo pero es que me castigaron sin internet T.T bueno pero lo que importa es que ya pude subir el capitulo :D, la verdad es que este capitulo surgio de improviso pero me gusto como quedo, y talvez paresca rara la historia pero asi son casi todas las que voy a escribir, no han escuchado que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños XD...

Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Ohkubo...

sin mas que decir leean...

* * *

><p>Voiceless Curse<p>

CapIII: Asuntos Familiares

**Maka Pov**

-Kid... ¿Cuantas veces más vamos a practicar?-pregunte cansada de ya haber practicado unas 1,2,3,4…ya perdí la cuenta, pero lo que pasa es que no me he arreglado para el concierto y llevamos practicando la canción nueva desde que termine de desayunar

-Las que sean necesarias Maka, la perfección ante todo…-dijo Kid decidido, yo suspire rendida y me quite la guitarra acústica para dirigirme a la tele para ver la hora de nuevo…

-Kid ya son las 7:00 de la tarde, vamos a llegar tarde si seguimos practicando…-dije para poder al fin terminar de ensayar, mientras observaba el televisor

- ¿Qué? Como que las 7:00 no vamos a llegar a tiempo, no vamos a llegar puntuales-decía Kid, ahí va de nuevo…-Soy un vil cerdo asimétrico no merezco vivir…-decía Kid mientras se hacia bolita en el suelo…

-Ya, ya Kid, me apuro a cambiar y nos vamos rápido en el auto…

-No quiero-dijo de manera seria Kid quien todavía se encontraba en el suelo…

-Pero que…-dije enfadada

-Hoy vamos a conocer a los Stars at Night que pensarían de su nuevo manager si llega tarde en el primer concierto…-dijo Kid aun tirado en el suelo

-Vamos a llegar tarde si sigues ahí en el piso-dije muy enfadada

-Pero de aquí al estadio es media hora…-dijo Kid, mientras poco a poco se levantaba del suelo con ánimos de zombi

-Con mayor razón hay que arreglarnos rápido…-dije un poco mas calmada mientras veía a Kid en estado zombi…-Bueno si tu no te apuras yo si…-dije y me marche a mi habitación para bañarme y cambiarme…

5 minutos después…

-Que buen baño-dije mientras me dirigía mi cuarto a cambiarme, con el cuerpo cubierto con una toalla y otra enredando mi cabello, que bueno es que cada habitación tenga su baño…-Ahora veamos que me pongo…ya se…-dije mientras sacaba de mi guardarropa un gabardina y botas negra junto con un vestido morado…me cambie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me dirigí de nuevo al baño para cepillarme el cabello, mientras recordaba…

_Flashback_

_-Ma…Maka Albarn…-respondí nerviosa, mientras el pelinegro seguía viendo a Chrona-pero como es que eres un shinigami…según mi lógica esa cosas no existen son puros mitos…_

_-Bueno pues eso es lo que soy y los de mi clase no son mitos si no como estaría hablando contigo-dijo de manera seria el chico de ojos ámbar_

_-Y bueno entonces ¿que haces aquí?…-le pregunte a aquel chico que parecía ser muy serio_

_-Bueno veras es que…-dijo intentando buscar las palabras para explicarme todo-los shinigamis somos los encargados de mantener el equilibrio y orden en tu mundo…y bueno cuando este orden es perturbado nosotros nos encargamos de quienes lo intentan arruinar…_

_-Y eso ¿que tiene que ver conmigo? Y ¿porque antes de que me desmayara gritaste algo de las almas y les apuntaste a Chrona y Ragnarok?-pregunte enfadada…_

_-Bueno es que Chrona y Ragnarok intentaban perturbar el orden y mi deber como shinigami era…_

_-Era ¿que? Eliminar a mi hermana…_

_-Si era ese pero…no pude_

_-Y eso es ¿por?...responde maldito shinigami-bueno creo que me estoy pasando pero…_

_-Bueno es que me ena…enamore de tu hermana-dijo de manera nerviosa mientras se ponía rojo como tomate…ahora si lo mato…_

_-Ahora si-dije mientras un aura negra cubría el ambiente, estaba a punto de abalanzarme en contra de el cuando…-Auch…duele, duele-dije mientras me tocaba el cuello…_

_-Tranquilízate-dijo el shinigami- solo estas haciendo que me cueste mas trabajo explicarte bien las cosas…_

_-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?¿porque me arde tanto el cuello?-pregunte, el dolor ya estaba empezando a desvanecer…_

_-Eso yo no lo hice-dijo enfadado el shinigami-Eso tu misma te lo provocaste…_

_-¿Cómo? Yo no me lo provoque-dije enfadada…oh mierda me esta volviendo a doler_

_-Tranquilízate, deja que te lo explique, a eso iba pero tu…-dijo el shinigami_

_-Auch…duele…-en verdad duele…_

_-Cierto, cierto duele, pero quieres saber como librarte de ese dolor-dijo una voz_

_desconocida para mi, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en una_

_habitación decorada con rojo y negro, el dolor ya había desaparecido_

_pero ahora me encontraba sentada sobre un sillón negro con un vestido del_

_mismo color…_

_-¿Quién eres?¿Donde estoy?¿Que paso con aquello shinigami?-pregunte_

_-Hey, hey tranquila…estas en un lugar seguro-dijo aquella misma voz, de la nada salio un_

_diablito bailando vestido de traje_

_-Exijo que me digas donde estoy-grite y me levante del sillón_

_-Te digo que te relajes, con ese carácter no llegaremos a nada-dijo aquel molesto diablillo_

_-Maka…Maka-dijo aquel shinigami haciéndome regresar a la realidad-Despierta, despierte…_

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte enfadada_

_-Es que no reaccionabas…bueno ahora si quieres que te explique…-dijo el shinigami_

_Suspire-Esta bien cuéntamelo…-dije y me volví a acomodar en mi cama_

_-Bueno es que me enamore de Chrona simplemente porque sentí que su alma era infeliz y sentí la necesidad de protegerla, esto nunca antes me había pasado y mucho menos con una persona maldecida…y según entiendo algo así es el amor ¿no?-dijo es shinigami que se volvió a poner rojo_

_-¿Cómo que una maldecida?-pregunte y me intente tranquilizar, no entiendo nada de lo que a ocurrido este día…_

_-Bueno es que lo que pasa es…que existen distintas maldiciones, pero la que se considera la peor es la que es conocida con el nombre de la sangre negra…_

_-¿sangre…negra?-dije sorprendida algo así había dicho Chrona_

_-Si, es una maldición y la mas terrible de todas, no tanto para el maldecido si no para los que conviven a su alrededor, estos maldecidos pueden tener la posibilidad de en kishins_

_-¿Kishins?_

_-Si, son demonios, una persona normal no se puede convertir en kishin solo se puede si esta maldecida con la sangre negra y como 1000 almas de humanos, y también por su puesto hay kishins que ya lo son por nacimiento… _

_-Entonces…-dije nerviosa señalando a Chrona _

_-No, ella aun no es un kishin pero…lo estuvo a punto de ser-dijo con tristeza_

_-Entonces, ella esta maldecida, pero ¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunte curiosa_

_Entonces el shinigami tomo el brazo de Chrona y bajo un poco la manga dejando ver un tatuaje-Por esto, toda maldición tiene un símbolo que la distingue de las demás, en este caso el de la sangre negra es este que según dice mi padre es un alma desangrándose, aunque no le agarro mucho forma…-yo mire sorprendida, entonces todo lo que esta escrito en leyendas es cierto…-además de que los shinigamis podemos ver las almas-dijo de manera burlona Kid_

_-Entonces, es por eso que viniste, para decirme que te gusta Chrona y que además casi se vuelve un demonio-dije aun un poco incrédula-pero ¿como obtuvo la sangre negra?_

_-La sangre negra solo puede ser pasada por alguien ya maldecido en este caso el causante de todo esto es Ragnarok-dijo enfadado-y no es solo por eso que he venido…_

_-¿eeh?¿que dices? Yo que más tengo que ver con esto_

_-Bueno…mira-dijo prestándome un espejo y lo que vi fue…_

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Como que también tengo la sangre negra?-dije observando detenidamente mi cuello en el cual se encontraba la misma marca que en el brazo de Chrona_

_-Si, creo que al parecer eso fue el porque te desmayaste-dijo Kid_

_-Entonces…-dije aun sin poder creérmelo-también tengo que morir…-dije incrédula, no podía ser iba a morir joven, y por algo que yo ni siquiera elegí…las lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, no podía ser, como es posible que esto aya ocurrido tan rápido…_

_-¿Quieres librarte de tu muerte?-volvió a preguntarme aquel diablillo_

_-Si, pero…-conteste nerviosa, las lagrimas aun salían de mis ojos_

_-Solamente sígueme…-dijo el diablillo extendiéndome su mano…iba a tomarla pero…_

_-Maka despierta, no le hagas caso a aquel diablo-dijo Kid haciéndome recuperar la razón_

_-¿Cómo sabes de…?-pregunte aun llorando_

_-Es porque me lo ha dicho mi padre, todos los maldecidos son tentados a enloquecer por medio de un diablillo…_

_-Pero ¡No quiero morir!-grite triste_

_-¿Quien dijo que vas a morir?, vamos a ir con mi padre a aclarar todo esto…-dijo Kid, haciendo que me tranquilizara_

_-Pero Chrona…¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?-pregunte ahora mas relajada, a lo que Kid, tomo a Chrona en brazos…_

_-La vamos a llevar con nosotros, no pude vencer a Ragnarok porque vino Medusa a auxiliarlo-dijo Kid frustrado-Con trabajo pude salvar a Chorna y se la dejamos aquí solo Ragnarok o Medusa vendrán por ella y después por ti… _

_-¿Me…Medusa?-pregunte nerviosa, ella era la causante de esto…_

_-Ella fue la que empezó a experimentar con la sangre negra, es una bruja, hay que apurarnos o Chrona va a despertar-dijo Kid quien coloca en sus hombros a Chrona y empezó a hacer unas señas extrañas que dejo abrir un portal…-Es hora de irnos-dijo Kid señalando el portal…_

_-Bue…Bueno…-dije un poco nerviosa y me dirigí al portal…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Observe detenidamente el espejo al terminarme de cepillar, me lo deje suelto, no tenia tiempo para peinármelo de otra forma, observe aquella maldita marca que se encontraba en mi cuello…

_-Vamos Maka, ¿Por qué dices eso? Si gracias a esa marca nos conocimos-dijo de manera burlona el diablillo_

_-Ahí esta tu respuesta, por esa marca he sufrido contigo durante casi 2 años-dije fastidiada para después ignorarlo_

-Bueno ya estoy lista, hora de irse-dije y salí de mi cuarto pero de pronto…-Chrona…-sentí la sensación de que Chrona estaba cerca de la casa, los que están maldecidos con la sangre negra pueden sentir la presencia de otros de su tipo y mas aun la de la persona que los maldijo, en este caso Chrona fue…busque por todas partes pero no había nada, no la encontraba, hasta que finalmente choque con Kid…-¿No has visto a Chrona?

-No, no la he visto Maka, iba directo a tu habitación para ver si ya estabas lista-dijo Kid quien ya también estaba listo para irse

-Pero es que sentí su presencia y no la encuentro-dije nerviosa, para intentar poder concentrarme aun más pero ya no sentía aquella presencia de hace unos minutos…-Ya no esta…

-Tranquila Maka, debió de haber sido tu imaginación…-dijo Kid-si hubiera estado aquí mi percepción de almas la hubiera sentido…

-Tienes razón, pero si…

-No creo, no la vi y no percibí, así que no creo que haya venido…-dijo algo decepcionado y suspiro…

-Oye se nos esta haciendo tarde ¿no? Al parecer ya casi son las 7:30-dije para evitar que Kid se volviera a poner triste…

-Tienes razón, no podemos llegar impuntuales, la perfección ante todo-dijo Kid alegre, en verdad a veces creo que es bipolar…

Después nos dirigimos a la puerta de salida de la casa, y al abrirla me encontré con una limusina SIMETRICA (ya sabrán de quien será) y me introduje en ella, luego Kid entro con 2 guitarras acústicas…

-Maka se me olvido decirte que mi padre me pidió que habláramos con el antes del concierto…

-Si ¿y?-respondí sin mucho interés, mientras observaba que el chofer(quien estaba afuera del auto iba a cerrar la puerta) era uno de los tantos empleados de shinigami-sama, el chofer era…

-Hola señorita Albarn…-dijo el cínico de Mosquito, quien traía puesto un esmoquin, el nunca me ha caído bien-¿Cómo ha estado su sangre?

-Hola Mosquito, pues fíjate que bien-dije de manera cortante mientras lo ignoraba…

-No creo, dicen que las personas de tu tipo son unas bestias, tal es el caso de tu hermana y Ragnarok-dijo de manera burlona Mosquito…Kid ante esto se enfado pero se contuvo…

-Cállate…

-Vez te comportas como una-dijo el enano de Mosquito, se sentía un aura acecina en el ambiente, y juro que lo mataría de no ser que…

-Hey, tranquilos…Mosquito por favor nos puedes llevar al estadio de Death City…-dijo Kid para tratar de calmar el ambiente…

-Como usted diga, pero aun sigo sin entender joven amo porque se junta con personas de este tipo…- dijo Mosquito, para luego cerrar la puerta del auto…

-Como jode este tipo…-dije molesta, a lo que Kid asintió con la cabeza…-Por cierto que es lo que quiere tu padre…

-No se solamente me dijo que le hablara que quería tratar unos asuntos contigo…-dijo tratando de acomodar simétricamente las guitarras en el interior de la limusina-¿puedes marcarle tu?

Yo suspire…-Préstame el espejo…-Kid saco uno del bolsillo de su camisa y me lo dio…-42-42-564-dije mientras observaba como del espejo se empezaba a mostrar la figura de un señor con una túnica negra, con una mascara de una calavera un poco infantil…

-Hi,hi,hi, Hola Maka-chan-dijo shinigami-sama con su tono un poco infantil…

-Hola-dije mientras saludaba con la mano

-Hola, padre... ¿para que querías que te habláramos?-saludo Kid

-Hola Kid, ¿que bonitas se ven hoy tus rayas?-a lo que Kid no le hizo mucha gracia y shinigami-sama lo miro confundido, ese tema para Kid es tabú dice que esas malditas rayas arruinan completamente su imagen simétrica…-Bueno lo que pasa es que solamente les quería deciar buena suerte en el concierto de hoy y que se pongan alertas hemos recibido muchas alertas en esa zona sobre asesinatos…

-Ok padre, me pondré alerta para evitar que algo malo ocurra…

-Bueno sin nada más que decir Byeeee-se despidió de manera infantil shinigami-sama

-Bye-dijimos Kid y yo en unísono

-En serio ¿tu padre es el ser más poderoso del mundo?-pregunte burlonamente

-Si, pero el es así siempre se lo toma todo muy a la ligera…-dijo Kid serio

-Mmm…aun así me cae bien-dije, ya que el y Kid son las únicas personas que son shinigamis y no me detestan…

-Si lo se, pero me molesta un poco como trata así este tipo de asuntos…-dijo Kid, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa…

-Oye Kid…-dije

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto

-No se te olvide la apuesta…-dije para recordarle…

-Yo creí que ya se te había olvidado-dijo Kid

-Pues fíjate que no, como se me va a olvidar si solo lleva dos días de que la hicimos…

_Flashback_

_-Solo quedan las ganas de llorar al ver que nuestro amor se aleja, Frente a frente, bajamos la mirada pues ya no queda nada de que hablar…-cantaba en el sofá mientras escuchaba la canción de Enrique Bunbury en mi MP4, cuando fui interrumpida por Kid quien me quito los audífonos de los oídos…_

_-Puedes dejar de cantar eso…-dijo Kid serio_

_-¿Por?-pregunte curiosa mientras intentaba volverme a poner los audífonos_

_-Simplemente no me gusta como suena la canción-dijo Kid enfadado mientras esquivaba mi mirada…_

_-A mi si, así que déjame escucharla en paz…-dije molesta_

_-¿Por qué te gustan esas canciones tan tristes?-pregunto curioso Kid_

_-Por que son más realistas que las canciones románticas…_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Kid _

_-Lo digo porque es lo que pienso, existen un millón de canciones sobre ese tema y hay que admitirlo que algunas me gustan pero hay muy pocas que tratan sobre otro tipo de temas que son mucho más importantes y no todas son tristes…además las canciones de amor son mas simples…_

_-¿Eso crees Maka? Veamos a ti que te gustan los retos, escribe una…_

_-Jajaja ¿yo escribir una? Jajaja no bromees Kid…-dije muriéndome de la risa ante el comentario de Kid, el solo me miraba serio…_

_-Lo digo en serio…-dijo Kid_

_-No te creo, a mi nunca me han dado ganas de escribir sobre ese tema, además ya bastante tengo con cantar las canciones que tu escribes…_

_-Mmm… y si hacemos una apuesta…_

_-Te escucho…_

_-Si tu escribes la canción y la cantas, y a la canción no triunfa, yo gano y tu tendrás de ahora en adelante cantar todas las canciones que yo escriba, y si triunfa…_

_-Me dejas arreglar mi cuarto a mi manera…-sentencie_

_-¿Qué? No, no, arruinarías la simetría de la casa…_

_-Es eso o no hay trato…_

_Kid suspiro- Acepto-dijo rendido_

_-Muy bien ahora ya tenemos un trato…-dije y me marche a mi cuarto a escribir una canción romántica, esto no creo que se me de bien…-Veamos-dije sentándome en mi escritorio para empezar a escribir…_

_20 minutos después…_

_-¡Ya termine!-grite triunfante-¡Ya veras Kid!-y corrí a buscarlo, con mi letra escrita en una hoja…_

_-Hola Maka ¿ya la terminaste?-pregunto Kid_

_-Si-dije mientras recuperaba el aliento y le entregaba la hoja y el le echaba un vistazo a la letra…_

_-¿Bring me to life?-pregunto curioso Kid, al leer el titulo…_

_-Si, algún problema-inquirí molesta…_

_-No, ninguno- y siguió leyendo_

_-¿Y?-pregunte nerviosa_

_-No parece de amor…-Aclaro, para después sacarme la lengua_

_-Ya te dije que nunca lo he sentido, así que puse como me siento ahora…además tu dijiste que la apuesta se trataba de ver si la canción triunfa o no…-dije para evitar perder_

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada tu dijiste que si triunfa yo gano y si no tu-dije y le saque la lengua_

_-Bueno…-suspiro rendido al ver la lógica de mis palabras_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Maka, tengo una idea para que se pongan mas interesantes las cosas ¿quieres oírla?-pregunto Kid

-Te escucho…-dije, siempre me han gustado los retos…

-Y si mejor vemos cual de las 2 canciones triunfa hoy en el concierto, la canción que sea la que mas guste gana…

-Bueno, no llores cuando te gane…-dije burlonamente

-Eso quisieras, las canciones de amor triunfan mas que las tuyas…-dijo sacándome la lengua

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras en ese mismo momento…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Pov <strong>

-Corre Black*Star, o sino Liz nos va a alcanzar-dije mientras observaba a Black*Star tirado en el piso y lo intente ayudar pero cuando se trata de Liz y sus modas, lo mejor es correr si no quieres que te haga ver ridículo…corrí y vi como Black*Star me mandaba algunas maldiciones por haberlo dejado ahí tirado-Lo siento Black*Star, sabes que no me gusta lo formal…-y corrí aun mas hacia mi cuarto…mientras observaba que Liz ya había capturado a Black*Star…

-¡Tras el!-ordeno Liz, señalándome, al instante Patty me empezó a perseguir, mientras Liz "embellecía" a Black*Star, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y al fin logre llegar a mi cuarto, Patty se acercaba a gran velocidad, cerraría la puerta pero ya no tengo ¡Maldito Black*Star!, entonces recordé que tenia en mi cuarto un baño y que este tenia puerta, corrí a toda prisa hacia el y cerré la puerta con llave…

-La he librado…-dije aliviado para después suspirar…

-¡De esta no te libras Soul Eater!-grito Liz-Confiate, cofia y cuando menos te lo esperes yo estaré ahí…-dijo de manera burlona Liz detrás de la puerta del baño…

-Si, One-chan, si-canturreaba Patty

-¡Viejo, escapa!-dijo Black*Star- ¡estas dos están dispuestas a todo!- se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta…yo simplemente ignore lo que me decían, mire mi reloj y eran las 7:00 de la tarde, falta una hora para el concierto…y saque mi MP4 de la sudadera que traía puesta y me coloque lo audífonos para descansar un rato escuchando música…pero antes de colocarme los audífonos…

-Soul…Soul…-se escuchaba decir a una voz que no era conocida para mi, va de seguro son Liz, Patty, Harvar o alguno de ellos intentando sacarme del baño…

-¡No funcionara!-grite para que entendieran que no me daba miedo

-Soul…Soul…Soul Evans-lo último hizo que me cayera de la taza del baño en la que me encontraba sentado, como es que sabían mi verdadero apellido, nunca a nadie se lo he dicho desde…

_Flashback_

_No me agradaba mi familia o mejor dicho la famosa familia Evans en la que yo nunca he encajado, siempre me ha gustado la música pero ellos simplemente no aceptaban mis gustos de música, hay que admitirlo me gustaba la clásica, pero también me gustaban géneros como el metal o punk, cosa que a mis padres les molestaba, hasta hace 2 años seguía intentando cambiar para hacer que ellos me aceptaran tal y como lo hacían con Wes mi hermano mayor, el favorito, el prodigio de la familia, el rey del violín, el era todo eso y yo, simplemente para ellos era la nada, la oveja negra de la familia y eso me molestaba, cuando me escuchaban tocar a mi, exigían que lo hiciera mejor, yo un simple pianista, y cuando lo escuchaban tocar a el, aplaudían, el un genio en el violín…_

_-Ya estoy arto- grite enfadado a mi padre-no les gusta lo que compongo aunque me esfuerce, ya estoy arto, no les gusta mi música pues bien, adiós-dije y me levante de el banco en el que me encontraba sentado y golpee el piano que se encontraba en frente mío…_

_-Soul…-dijo mi padre, quien traía puesto como siempre un traje que hacia resaltar su pelo rubio y sus ojos rojos, al ver como me marchaba-pues vete, la familia Evans no necesita de ti…_

_-Adiós-dije y azote la puerta de la casa y vi a mi madre quien traía puesto un vestido morado que hacia resaltar sus ojos que eran del mismo color y su pelo blanco, intentando contener las lagrimas y a mi hermano Wes consolarla quien traía puesto un traje negro parecido al que yo traía puesto y lo hacia ver bien con sus ojos rojos y su pelo blanco iguales al mío…tengo que admitirlo me dolió ver a mi madre así…ella era la única que siempre aun sin que le gustara mi música me apoyaba…_

_Me marche hacia la ciudad, llevaba mas de una hora caminando para alejarme de mi casa, nadie me siguió…aunque me doliera, esa era la triste realidad, tenia planeado ya no volver nunca más pero…_

_-Apurarse, hemos recibido una alarma de que una mansión se esta quemando a las afueras de la ciudad-dijo un bombero quien estaba encima de un camión rojo, apresurando a las demás personas…iban en dirección contraria a la mía, yo mire sorprendido seguían la misma ruta que yo seguí para llegar a acá pero en sentido contrario, pronto pare el paso, tenia que ir a ver que es lo que ocurría ahí ¿Por qué iban justo en esa dirección? ¿Por qué?, corrí lo más rápido que pude devuelta a casa, los bomberos iban atrás mío porque se habían atrasado debido al trafico, corrí y corrí, cuando llegue a casa…todo se estaba quemando…¿Cómo…como era posible eso?..._

_-¡Madre, Padre, Wes!…-grite entrando a la casa, buscando algún rastro de vida, intentando no quemarme con el fuego que cubría toda la casa, llegue al fin a la sala de la mansión encontrándome con mis padres tirados en el suelo, se encontraban heridos, yo corrí para salvarlos, talvez no me apreciaban como lo hacían con Wes pero aun así eran mis padres los tenia que ir a salvar…_

_-So…Soul…-dijo mi padre con un hilo de voz-Lo…lo siento, no debí de haberte tratado así…-esa palabras…las que siempre soñé que me digiera pero no así, NO, en su muerte, no de esta manera…¿Por qué? Al fin había logrado lo que tanto esperaba ¿Por qué me siento así?..._

_-No…no mueras…-dije triste conteniendo las lagrimas, mi mamá ya no respondía…estaba…muerta…_

_De la nada salieron unos bomberos y me arrastraron hacia afuera alejándome de mi padre…yo me quede parado en la entrada de la mansión sin saber que hacer…de la nada sacaron el cuerpo de mi madre y mi padre en unas camillas, corrí a ver que ocurría…_

_-Padre…-grite al ver que habían empeorado sus heridas…_

_-Soul… ¡Escapa!...-dijo mi padre quien se encontraba en una camilla, haciendo que me conmocionara-Escapa…de Inglaterra…lo más pronto posible…-dijo y después nada…nada ocurría, mi padre había muerto… _

_-Pero…-no pude terminar de hablar, alguien se acercaba a mi y por extraño que parezca sentí la necesidad de correr, hacerle caso y huir de Inglaterra…sentía que aquí no estaba seguro, corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia cualquier dirección…hasta que finalmente me canse, no sabia donde estaba…pero tampoco me interesaba, mientras estuviera lejos de esa mansión estaría bien…pero aun existe algo que no entiendo ¿Dónde rayos esta Wes?..._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Acaso no me recuerdas…Soul…soy tu hermano Wes…-¿WES? No esto no puede estar pasando me aleje de Inglaterra…se supone que Wes esta muerto… ¿Co…como es posible esto?...como no había reconocido esa voz, era la de el…pero como…

De la nada la puerta del baño se abrió y como yo estaba recargada en ella, caí…

-¿Soul?-dijeron Liz, Patty y Black*Star al mismo tiempo…

Yo seguía conmocionado por lo de hace un momento…No puede ser Wes, ¡No puede!...

-¡SOUL, RESPONDE, NO DEJES CON LA DUDA A TU GRAN DIOS!-gritaba para mi sorpresa Black*Star quien ahora traía puesto un traje negro con una camisa azul y una corbata negra mal arregladas…

-¿Eee?...si ¿que quieres?-dije como si hubiera salido de transe

-Mas bien tu respondenos ¿que tienes? porque tienes cara como de haber visto un fantasma-dijo Liz con indeferencia quien traía puesto un vestido rojo…yo de inmediato volví a mi pose de chico cool…

-Nada…solo que…se apago la luz del baño de la nada…-dije como excusa

-Ne…Soul Mentiroso-dijo Patty que traía puesto un vestido parecido al de Liz pero azul

-Bueno como digas-dijo Liz sin mucho interés

-Esperen…¿Cómo abrieron la puerta?-pregunte

-Tengo una copia de cada una de las llaves de la casa-aclaro Liz-pero ahora si Soul es hora de…-oh mierda…se me había olvidado por completo…hora de correr-SOOOUUUL

Corrí…casi lograba un escape perfecto pero…

-¡Ya lo tengo!-grito Harvar, ya que había chocado con el en un intento de escape y me impidió huir…oh mierda…

De inmediato Liz y Patty vinieron y me obligaron a vestirme de manera formal como lo hacia cuando mi apellido era Evans y no Eater…suspire frustrado…un chico tan cool como yo no se aferra al pasado ni al mañana solamente al hoy, en verdad Soul no pasa nada si te vuelves a vestir de traje, solamente es una fiesta…

Termine por aceptar la ropa que Liz había elegido que me pusiera, una camisa roja y un traje negro…

-¡Ya estoy!-grite para que supiera Liz que hice lo que ella había ordenado, no me puedo quejar después de todo vivo en una casa que era de la mamá de Liz y no me cobra renta…

-Te ves bien Soul-kun-dijo Tsubaki al verme, ella traía puesto un vestido color verde…

-Y bien ahora que al parecer todos ya están listos, hay que irnos-dijo Harvar que ya también estaba cambiando y usaba un traje parecido al que Liz nos dio a Black*Star y a mi pero la camisa de Harvar era amarilla…pronto la ilusión de Harvar de por fin irnos temprano a algún concierto fue destruida al ver a Black*Star con el traje todavía mal puesto…-¡BLACK*STAR! ¡Arreglate!-grito Harvar a lo que Black*Star le saco la lengua, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Harvar-¡Liz haz algo!

-Ya hice todo lo que pude, Black*Star nunca se vera bien con nada-contesto Liz

-¡NO LE HABLES ASI A TU GRAN DIOS!-dijo para mi sorpresa Black*Star

-¡Entonces vistote bien!-gritaron Liz y Harvar

-Hey chicos tranquilos…-dijo Tsubaki para tratar de calmar el ambiente…cosa que no funciono…

15 minutos después…

-¡BLACK*STAR ERES UN IDIOTA!- gritaba Harvar

-¡No mas que tu!¡Y DEJA DE HABLARLE ASI A TU GRAN DIOS!

-¡Hey chicos se nos esta haciendo tarde!-dije ya harto de la pelea de Liz, Harvar, Patty y Black*Star…

-Chicos…-dijo Tsubaki que al igual que yo estaba harta de aquella situación…

-¡Vez Black*Star lo que causas!-dijo Liz

-Mejor ya dejen de pelear y vamonos…-inquirí molesto

-Esta bien…ahora si vayámonos, no seguiré prestándole atención a Black*Star…-dijo Harvar a lo que todos asentimos a excepción de Black*Star que bufo molesto, afuera de la casa se encontraba una limusina…

-¡LIZ!-gritamos todos

-Solamente ordene la limusina porque quería que nos viéramos bien, llegar caminando no creo que sea la mejor idea…-creo que todos entendimos su razonamiento, además se nos estaba haciendo tarde, entramos deprisa a la limusina, esperando que nos alcanzara el dinero para pagarla…

Yo simplemente entre a la limusina sin muchas ganas de hablar, me coloque mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar música…

* * *

><p><strong>General Pov<strong>

Mientras en otro oscuro lugar, alguien planeaba algo que nadie se esperaba...

-Bien Wes-kun ¿has cumplido con tu misión?-pregunto una mujer rubia que traía puesto un abrigo de serpientes…

-Si Medusa-sama-contesto un chico albino de ojos rojos

-¿Y tu Chrona?-pregunto la rubia

-S…si…-contesto un chica de pelo morado y ojos del mismo color

-Bien, bien, todo esta saliendo como lo he planeado, pueden retirarse…-ordeno la rubia

-Como usted ordene- dijo el albino arrodillándose para después marcharse con la pelimorada

-Vaya, vaya que inútiles piezas tengo ahora pero pronto conseguiré las mejores, verdad Soul, Maka…-dijo la rubia de manera sadica…al ver que sus "piezas" actuales se marchaban...

FIN DEL CAP III

* * *

><p>Que tal quedo, Bueno, malo o digno del premio Nobel de Literatura?<p>

Y me muero por subir el proximo capitulo, por fin sera el primer SoulXMaka :D :3

Pero antes de despedirme tengo que preguntarles algo...quieren que ponga las canciones completas que van a cantar Maka y los Stars at Night?(en total son 4)

Kid:Que bien al fin voy a poder cantar la cancion de...

Marian:Shhh...es secreto,que se esperen hasta el siguiente capitulo

Kid:Pero...

Marian:Pero nada...si no dices que cancion es, al fin hare que seas completamente simetrico

Kid:Siiiii

Marian:Asi me gusta...

Kid y Marian:Gracias por leer

Dejen Reviews porfavor...


	4. Y comienza el show

Hola! ¿Como han estado? los he extrañado TT^TT , ya se, ya se, que me tarde demasiado en subirlo es que estas cuatro semanas fueron bastante estresantes porque primero la semana de exámenes, después a los maestros no les basto con eso y la semana que siguió me dejaron miles y miles de tareas (sobretodo en artes) ah pero no les basto todavía con eso, el ultimo día de esa semana nos dieron un hermoso regalo ¡La boleta!, y para colmo me castigaron mi papás dos semanas donde mi única diversión era una calculadora que habla chino (LOL!)

_-Hola Marian, aquí reportándose tu conciencia o dicha en otras palabras Mirage-dijo una chica de pelo café amarrado a media coleta, ojos cafés y con una playera blanca_

-¿Eh?¿Tu quien eres?

_-Ya dije que tu conciencia o buena parte de ella ¿verdad Nadha?-dijo en aquella habitación oscura-¡¿Nadha?-de pronto se escucho una melodía a bajo volumen en el lugar, una chica de pelo café pero en vez de la otra suelto, ojos del mismo color y con una playera negra apareció- ¡Nadha!-dijo para después quitarle los audífonos, haciendo que esta chocara con el piso_

_**-¡¿Qué te pasa Mirage?**_

_-Señores y señoras he aquí a la también parte de conciencia de Marian, ¡Nadha, la sorda!_

_**-El comal le dijo a la olla…**_

_-¿Qué estas insinuando? _

_-Ante todo esto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_-Pues para ayudarte a explicar estas semanas, todo el mundo sabe que la culpa fue de Nadha_

_**-Aja, lo dice a la que se le ocurrió decir que saco eso por querer tener una calificación simétrica**_

_-¡¿Qué tiene de malo? Saque 8.4 casi una calificación simétrica,¡Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!, además es un 8.4 que yo me saque con mi esfuerzo, yo no tuve que andar copiándole a nadie para sacar ese 8.4(ok demasiado werevertumorro xD) _

_**-Si bueno como tu digas, pero no fue mi culpa**_

_-Claro que si, ¡Yo soy como el ángel de Marian y tu el diablillo!_

_**-Ay si tu, ¡Tu de ángel no tienes ni un pelo!, además me hace falta los cuernos y la cola para ser un diablillo**_

_-Si quieres te los consigo, además yo no fui la del ojo del pescado_

_**-Vale, que eso fue divertido, ver la cara de asco de Alexis (un primo mío) fue muy divertido, además de que eso sirve para cul-tu-ri-zar-te**_

_-Eso ¿en que me va a culturizar?, ya bastante tengo con que me hagas sufrir viendo películas gore, thriller y terror_

_**-Me divierte verte sufrir, pero bueno cambiando de tema no crees que ya llevamos mucho tiempo con esto, ya hay que dejar que lean**_

_-Vale, pero que quede claro que fue tu culpa_

_**-¡Y dale con eso!, sabes que ya no te voy a hacer caso, este lado del cerebro es mío y el tuyo es aquel ¿entendido?**_

_-Entendido, contigo nunca se puede razonar_

_**-Mucho menos contigo, y como castigo ¡hoy vamos a volver a ver Elfen Lied completo!**_

_-Nooo~_

_**-Bueno, bueno ya no los interrumpo mas**_

Bueno ellas han sido mi conciencia…

Soul Eater no me pertenece es del genio de Atsushi Ohkubo, al igual que las canciones que yo no escribí, cada una le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños…

* * *

><p>Voiceless Curse<p>

CapIV: Y comienza el show…

**Soul Pov**

Escuchaba tranquilamente la música dejándome llevar al compás del ritmo, me desconectaba un momento de la realidad, me alejaba de aquel mundo con solo colocar los audífonos en mis oídos, talvez suene raro, talvez suene estupido, pero a veces el estrés se va con solo colocar aquellos pequeños aparatitos en tus oídos, y bueno eso era lo que yo necesitaba, después de ese extraño sueño y escuchar la voz de mi hermano muerto, además de soportar las peleas entre mi "tranquila" banda, necesitaba relajarme un momento, viera cumplido mi cometido de no ser por que mi cara se estrello contra el asiento de adelante…¿pero que?¿quien coño esta conduciendo esto?

-¿Pero que…?-dije mientras me sobaba de la frente y me quitaba los audífonos, e iba a ver quien era el que conducía, no creo que sea el chofer que contrato Liz, espero que no sea…

-¡BLACK*STAR SUELTA EL VOLANTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- grito histérico Harvar confirmando mi miedo

-¡Nyajaja deja a tu gran dios conducir en paz, simple mortal!-grito Black*Star acelerando la limusina- ¡los débiles conducen lento, yo soy muy grande como para hacer eso nyajajaja!

-Pero si serás idiota, si sigues tú conduciendo creeme que lo grande va a ser el número de muertes-dijo Liz bastante molesta

-Liz tiene razón, por favor Black*Star baja la velocidad-rogaba Tsubaki un poco mareada por la velocidad en que nos encontrábamos

-¡Nyajaja pero ya casi vamos a llegar, confíen en su gran dios!-grito el peliazul señalando el camino

-Ante todo esto ¿Dónde esta el chofer?- pregunto Harvar haciendo que a todos nos atormentaran la misma pregunta

-Aquí…-se escucho decir debajo de los pies de todos nosotros a excepción de Patty quien se encontraba feliz en al asiento del copiloto sacando su cabeza por la ventana

-Lo siento…-dijimos Harvar, Tsubaki, Liz y yo en unísono quitándonos de encima del chofer, Tsubaki le ayudo a levantarse

-Bien, estaba conduciendo hasta que este loco-dijo el chofer señalando al chico peliazul- me quito de mi asiento y empezó a conducir…-dijo con un tic en el ojo nuestro chofer quien tenia el pelo café y los ojos morados, traía puesto un esmoquin, no aparentaba tener mas de 40

-Lo sentimos mucho…-dijo Tsubaki viendo la etiqueta que se encontraba en el traje de nuestro chofer que decía "Jerry" - ¿Jerry?-pregunto Tsubaki intentando ver si ese era su nombre

-Si bueno pero si algo le sucede a mi limusina se los cobrare-dijo Jerry molesto todavía con el tic en el ojo, haciendo a Harvar tragar en seco, si le pagábamos la limusina diríamos "Bye, bye comida"

-Mmm…¿una cita no serviría para compensar si algo le sucede a su limusina?-dijo Liz acercándose a Jerry haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso

-Bue…no es q…que no…se-dijo tartamudeando Jerry al tener a Liz tan cerca

-Oigan ¿no nos hemos olvidado de algo?-dije señalando a mi amigo en el volante

-¡Nyajaja ya casi llegamos!-dijo Black*Star entrando al estacionamiento del estadio de Death City, al paso de nuestras limosina los demás artistas invitados que se encontraban en el estacionamiento nos veían sorprendidos de que no chocáramos todavía, pero pronto supieron de que se trataba de nosotros, ejem, es que somos muy conocidos por los desastres que armamos…

-¡Black*Star dame el volante ahora!-exigió Harvar molesto lanzándose sobre Black*Star

-¡Nunca, simple mortal!-grito Black*Star, empezando a pelearse con Harvar dejando de lado el volante, Harvar hizo lo mismo que Black*Star

-Oigan ¡alguien conduzca!-grite molesto

-No vamos a morir, o si-dijo nerviosa Liz casi echándose a llorar pero entonces Jerry…

-Tranquila mi bella dama, yo volveré a conducir-dijo Jerry con un brillo en los ojos acercándose al volante para empezar a conducir pero le costaba trabajo con Black*Star y Harvar peleando a un lado, bueno saludemos al futuro novio de Liz, ya que esta se encontraba con corazoncitos en los ojos

-¡Déjame en paz mortal!-grito Black*Star intentando quitarse a Harvar de encima para luego tomar a Jerry pero fue tomado del pie por Harvar, Black*Star movió el pie intentando safarse del agarre de Harvar, haciendo que se le cayera el zapato y que Harvar lo soltara pero el zapato salio volando por la ventanilla que Patty había dejado abierta, lo siguiente que se escucho de afuera fue un golpe de contra el metal, todos miramos hacia donde se fue el zapato y vimos que choco contra otra limusina, y al instante Harvar quito a Jerry del volante y empezó a acelerar para que la limusina de atrás no nos cobrara el daño, me pregunto de quien será…

* * *

><p><strong>Maka Pov<strong>

-Kid no podemos dejar de practicar-dije haciendo un puchero, ¡ya me canse de practicar!

-Vamos, vamos Maka, para que salga mejor –dijo Kid insistiendo, juro que Kid un día me va a matar con tanta practica

-Hágale caso a mi joven amo, es bien sabido que los de tu tipo son unos flojos-dijo el mosco ese que se encontraba conduciendo-Bueno cambiando de tema ya llegamos al estadio, ¿Dónde quiere que me estacione, joven amo?- pregunto el vejete ese sin quitar la vista del camino

-Encuentra el lugar con el numero 8 o en su defecto el 88-dijo Kid iluminándosele los ojos en pensar que no estuviera ocupado todavía sus lugares favoritos

Pero su ilusión fue perturbada por algo que golpeo el ventanal, que era…¿un zapato? ¿WTF?

-Para el auto Mosquito-ordeno Kid alterado

-Voy joven amo-dijo Mosquito parando el auto, al instante Kid se bajo del auto para verificar si su temor no se había hecho realidad, yo lo seguí y al salir de la limusina me encontré con un Kid lamentándose en el piso

-¿Qué te pasa Kid?-pregunte mientras una gotita estilo anime salía de mi cabeza

-La simetría, la simetría, han arruinado mi preciosa y simétrica limusina-decía entre lloros Kid quien seguía en el piso tirado señalando la limusina, mire hacia donde señalaba encontrándome con un rasponcito provocado por el zapato, Mosquito salio de la limosina para ver que es lo que había ocurrido, y al igual que yo le salio una gotita tipo anime al ver a Kid

-Joven amo, se puede tranquilizar-dijo Mosquito intentando calmar al paranoico de Kid quien seguía llorando

-No puedo, mi, mi limusina-decía golpeando el piso Kid-maldito mono asimétrico aya sido el culpable de esto

-Joven amo ¿no hay algo con que lo pueda tranquilizar?-pregunto Mosquito intentando tranquilizar a Kid

-Si podemos estacionar la limusina y después arreglarla-dijo Kid triste

-Esta bien Kid pero ya levántate de ahí-dije desesperada, Kid al instante me hizo caso y se metió a la limusina susurrando cosas, de seguro relacionadas con la limusina, lo conozco a la perfección, Mosquito y yo después nos metimos al auto y empezamos a buscar el dichoso lugar. Para nuestra suerte lo encontramos rápidamente haciendo que Kid se tranquilizara por un momento pero volvió en shock al ver de nuevo el rayoncito del tamaño de una hormiga

-Joven amo, tal vez esto funcione para arreglar el rayón-dijo Mosquito algo desconfiado mientras traía una cubeta y con distintos productos para autos, al instante a Kid se le iluminaron los ojos y tomo la cubeta junto los productos para empezar a limpiar

-No se me queden viendo cooperen-dijo Kid empezando a intentar a quitar el rayoncito

-Como usted ordene-dijo Mosquito haciendo una reverencia para después empezar a ayudar a Kid

_-A todos los cantantes y grupos favor de reunirse en el escenario-se escucho anunciar a una bocina _

-Kid ya nos estan hablando, apurate- le rogué al chico de las tres rayas

-No puedo Maka hay que arreglar esto, no podemos salir teniendo una limusina tan asimétrica, ¿Qué pensaran los demás? Eh alguien que ni siquiera tiene bien su limusina no pude cantar bien-dijo Kid ante su "supuesta" lógica, poniéndose nervioso

-Si quiera podemos ver cuando es nuestro turno-dije molesta

-El número de el que se encarga de esto esta en mi celular-dijo Kid entregándomelo sin prestarme mucha atención ya que estaba arreglando el rayoncito- viene como "Estadio"-dijo aun concentrado en lo suyo, yo suspire rendida, busque el numero y marque…

_-Bueno, señor Death ¿Dónde se encuentra? Ya vamos a empezar-dijo una voz detrás del teléfono_

-Bueno no soy Kid soy Maka, y bueno ahorita tenemos pequeñas dificultades técnicas pero ya estamos dentro del estadio-conteste

_-Oh señorita Albarn ¿no puede venir ahora?-pregunto la misma voz_

-No me temo que no, nada mas marcaba para ver cuando es mi turno

_-Mmm…déjame reviso el horario, permítame un momento-dijo dejando a un lado el teléfono, bueno tendré que esperar- Señorita Albarn su genero es ¿alternativo no?-pregunto_

-Si así es pero ¿Cuándo es mi turno?-pregunte

_-Le toca al final así que no se preocupe, bueno creo que ya sabrá mas o menos los detalles ¿no?-pregunto curioso_

-Medio, medio, Kid más o menos me lo explico

_-Bueno el concierto se conforma por 10 bandas de 5 géneros distintos, cada banda tocara dos canciones_

-Aaa ok, pero ¿a quien le toca antes que a mi?

_-A los Star at Night-contesto alegre- me alegra de que el señor Death nos aya conseguido esa banda en el momento perfecto, la que habíamos contratado antes nos cancelo-dijo un poco triste- Ellos también tocan alternativo, las bandas y cantantes son presentadas según su genero, por cierto, ¿asistirá a la fiesta después del concierto?-pregunto_

-Creo que si, es ¿formal no?-pregunte

_-Si tranquila_

-Oh bueno gracias por aclarar las dudas, nos vemos en un rato-dije despidiéndome

_-Adiós la esperamos_

-Adiós-dije para después colgar el teléfono y después empezar a ayudar a Kid

-Y ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto

-Que nos toca al final, así que tranquilo, ahora ¿que canciones tocaremos?-pregunte

-Las nuevas, ahora veremos quien gana-dijo sonriente Kid

-Ok entonces serán "Bring me to life" y "Lejos de la ciudad" ¿verdad?-pregunte burlona, a lo que el solo asintió con la cabeza- No llores cuando gane-dije para después sacarle la lengua

-Ya veremos

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Pov<strong>

-Entonces somos los que nos toca en noveno lugar ¿no?-pregunte curioso, bueno después del incidente del zapato, buscamos un lugar donde estacionarnos para después ir al escenario donde nos explicaron todo lo que vamos a hacer, por suerte nos toca casi al final de no ser por la cantante Maka Albarn, vaya ¿Cómo es posible que no haya escuchado de ella hasta ahora? Y lo extraño es que no se encontraba en el lugar, ni ella ni nuestro nuevo manager, me pregunto si habrán venido

-¡No nosotros tenemos que ser los primeros! ¡Alguien tan big como yo debe ser el primero en el escenario!-grito, ¿hace falta decir?, Black*Star

-No le haga caso así esta bien ¿verdad Black*Star?-dio Tsubaki intentando de la manera mas amable que Black*Star no hiciera que saliéramos primero

-Mmm…si…si Tsubaki-dijo algo sonrojado Black*Star, obvio cuando se trata de Tsubaki, Black*Star no puede decir no

-Por cierto Black*Star ¿conseguiste otro par de zapatos?-pregunto Liz

-Solo conseguí unos converse que estaban atrás de la limusina-dijo Black*Star

-Hey esos son míos-dijo molesto Jerry

-¿Nos los prestas?-dijo Liz poniendo ojitos de gatito a Jerry el cual accedió al instante

-Bueno pero ahora queda una cosa mas que arreglar ¿Qué canciones vamos a cantar?-pregunto Harvar

-Bueno ¿Por qué no cantamos una canción nueva?-pregunte

-Tu elige en fin que casi todas son tuyas-dijo Harvar

-No se, ¿porque no cantamos la de Black*Star?

-Nunca-grito histérica Liz al recordar porque se le ocurrió esa canción a Black*Star

-Vamos Liz no es mala la canción, además es lo único que le ha salido bien a Black*Star-dijo Harvar burlón, tanto por Liz como Black*Star

-¡Oye!-dijeron Liz y Black*Star en unísono

-Vamos, vamos, a mi si me gusta la canción-dijo Harvar

-Patty, apoyame-dijo Liz intentando hacer que nos negáramos a cantar aquella canción

-Siii, estoy en contra-dijo Patty haciendo un puchero

-Tsubaki-dijo, perdón ordeno Liz

-Bueno es que a mi…-dijo Tsubaki pero al instante fue interrumpida por Liz quien le dijo algo al oído-¡No serias capaz!-grito espantada Tsubaki

-Claro que si, quieres probarme…-dijo Liz, mientras Tsubaki negaba con la cabeza

-Lo siento chicos, pero me niego a tocar esa canción-dijo Tsubaki rendida

-Entonces son 3 en contra y 3 a favor-Harvar suspiro-No la vamos a cantar, ahora elijan otra…

-Bueno que tal si cantamos la que compusimos todos, nos salen bien y además que aun no la hemos estrenado oficialmente-dijo Tsubaki

-Bueno entonces será "Escapar" y…elige tu la otra Soul

-Pues estaría bien "Numb" ¿no?-bueno esa era la que mas me había gustado de todas las que compuse

-¿Todos estan de acuerdo?-pregunto Liz

-Si pero insisto en que seria mejor tocar la canción que escribió su mismísimo dios-dijo Black*Star ganándose un buen golpe de parte de Liz

-¿Alguna objeción?-pregunto Liz de manera siniestra mostrando un aura asesina a su alrededor

-N…no-dijimos todos temiendo algún golpe por parte de Liz

-Bueno entonces me ire con Jerry y ¡no quiero que nos interrumpan hasta que nos toque! ¡¿entendido?-dijo Liz aun con el aura asesina a su alrededor

-S…si-dijimos otra vez todos

-¿Nos vamos mi amor?-pregunto Liz relajada hacia Jerry, a veces me pregunto si no será bipolar

-Si-dijo Jerry llevándosela

-Bueno ustedes ahora hagan lo que quieran-dijo Harvar desinteresado mientras se iba a sentar en el sofá que estaba frente al televisor en la habitación que en la que se encontraban todos los cantantes y grupos…yo lo seguí en verdad no tenia nada que hacer…

Toda esa paz y quietud que se había creado en el ambiente fue arruinada por una persona inoportunamente…

-¡Soul-kun!-grito alegre una chica de pelo morado y ojos ámbar, abrazándome hasta casi ahogarme ya que me estaba pegando mucho a su cuerpo, ejem, haciendo que de mi nariz salieran como siempre chorros de sangre

-Hola Blair-dije intentando alejar a aquella chica de pechos enormes, mientras intentaba parar mi hemorragia nasal

-Nee Soul porque eras a veces tan aburrido-dijo volviéndome a abrazar, haciendo que la sangre volviera a salir a chorros

-Ejem…perdón por interrumpir su momento pero ¿también vas a conducir tu Blair?- pregunto Harvar quien estaba alado nuestro

-¡Oh Harvar! ¡Por supuesto que si!-dijo soltándome para después abrazar a Harvar, haciendo que de su nariz también saliera sangre a montones, a veces pienso que Blair es la mismísima reencarnación de la lujuria, Harvar intento safarse de todas las formas de su agarre pero por mas que lo intento no pudo

-Blair ya vamos a salir a escena, ven apurate-dijo una voz seria, de pronto vi el origen de aquella voz y me encontré con un tipo todo raro, que tenia una nariz enorme y la piel blanca, los ojos color negros y de una estatura diminuta, traía puesto un sombrero y un traje blanco y sostenía un bastón en su mano derecha…

-¡Excalibur!-grito Blair corriendo hacia el, pero antes de que pudiera abrazarlo la detuvo con su bastón

-¡Baka! Nadie toca a Excalibur, oh esto me recuerda a mi juventud, cuando en el verano del, no espera era invierno, no talvez era primavera por el clima, oh podría haber sido otoño-¡Este tipo es idiota o que!

-¡Nyajaja simples mortales aquí a llegado su gran dios Black*Star!-grito mi amigo peliazul parándose en medio de esta escena tan extraña, al instante noto a aquella criatura extraña que parecía todo menos humano-¿De quien es la rata?-pregunto Black*Star señalando a Excalibur, haciendo que Harvar y yo nos muriéramos de la risa

-¡Baka! ¡¿A quien has llamado rata?-dijo Excalibur

-¡La rata habla!-dijo sonriente Black*Star- A ver ratita di quien es tu gran dios-dijo Black*Star, haciendo que aumentara las risas de parte mía y de Harvar, al parecer Black*Star aun no entendía bien el asunto, pero la "rata" hizo algo que nadie se espero, golpeo a Black*Star con su bastón, ejem, en sus partes sensibles

-¡Baka! Como te atreves a llamar así el gran conductor de espectáculos Excalibur-dijo con seño fruncido- Oh en mi juventud este tipo de cosas nunca ocurrían, se les hacia respetar…-bla, bla, bla, ¿Qué nunca se calla?

-¡¿Quién te has creído rata inmunda? ¡Al golpear a tu gran dios!-dijo Black*Star lanzándose en contra de Excalibur

-¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!-gritaba Excalibur golpeando a mi amigo con su bastón

-¡Hey deja de golpearlo ya!-grite molesto

-¡Baka! Esta juventud esta perdida con jovencitos como tu-dijo apuntando con su bastón mi nariz

-¡¿Quién coño te crees? ¿¡Y es que acaso no sabes decir otra cosa además de baka?- grite intentando contener las ganas de ahorcarlo, por detrás Black*Star iba a golpearlo pero de pronto se interpusieron Tsubaki y Liz, arrastrándonos a mi y a el de Excalibur

-¿Qué creen que estan haciendo?-dijo Liz-¿es que acaso no saben quien es?

-No como si supiera lo que hace una inmunda rata de alcantarilla-dijo Black*Star

-¡No es una rata!-grito Liz-¡Es Ex-ca-li-bur el critico de televisión y conductor mas famoso!-aclaro Liz

-¿Cómo es que quieres que sepa? ¿eh? ¡Yo no leo tus revistas de chismes!-grite molesto

-¡Yo por lo menos no leo la playboy!

-Chicos calmense

-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo un chico rubio de ojos azueles detrás nuestro

-¿Eh? ¿Tu quien eres?-pregunto Liz

-Soy el asistente de Excalibur, Hero-dijo el rubio-y me disculpo por el, ya que ahora se encuentra en el escenario junto con Blair, lo siento el no se comporta así…

-Tranquilo, los que se deben de disculpar es Soul y Black*Star-ordeno Liz

-No, no, soy yo el que se debe de disculpar

-No, no, somos nosotros-dijo Harvar

-No, no, fui yo-¿es que acaso esto nunca va acabar?

**1 hora después…**

-No, no, fuimos nosotros-dijo Tsubaki ¿esto cuando va a terminar?

-Chicos, les toca-anuncio el que se encargaba del evento

-¡¿Qué?-gritamos todos

-Rápido salgan, es su turno…-nos dijo arrastrándonos atrás del escenario, pero sin antes no darnos nuestros respectivo instrumentos…

-Numb…-dijo Harvar, todos asentimos

-Y a continuación, unos amigos muy míos, y se trata nada mas y nada menos que los Star at night-dijo Blair con alegría para después dar un brinco e irse detrás del escenario

-Jojojo ellos entran con el genero alternativo, oh esto me recuerda a aquel concierto del 87, ¡oh que tiempos!-dijo Excalibur jugando con su bastón mientras seguía a Blair

-¡Yahoo simples mortales!¡Listos para escuchar a su dios!-grito Black*Star apoderándose del micrófono

-¡YAHOO!- se escucho al publico decir, Black*Star sonrió para después dirigirse a su puesto, se nota que le gusta hacer esto…

Al instante Harvar empezó a tocar los sintetizadores, seguido de Black*Star con la batería, yo y Tsubaki con la guitarra, Liz con el bajo y Patty con su flauta (**N/A: **.com/watch?v=v0ojs2twa2A&feature=fvwrel o escuchar Numb de Linkin Park)

Empecé a cantar…

i'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>feeling so faithless<br>lost under the surface  
>i don't know what you're expecting of me<br>put under the pressure  
>of walking in your shoes<p>

Se escuchaba cantar a las chicas…

[caught in the undertow  
>Just caught in the undertow]<p>

_No se porque cantarla ahora me da un vago recuerdo de lo que dijo aquella chica en mis sueños "mi vida es esa canción".Bueno si esa era la de ella, Numb es la mía…_

_Me hace recordar tanto a lo ocurrido en mi vida en aquella mansión, no era feliz, eso esta claro pero aun me siento culpable por lo de mi padre, aunque aya sido un dictador conmigo, no debía de morir de esa forma, simplemente esa mansión no alberga ningún recuerdo bueno, ni siquiera Inglaterra, el nunca me dejaba ser yo, a veces pienso que el quería que fuera lo que el quería ser pero nunca entendió que yo nunca fui como el, pero aunque aya intentado hacer eso siempre me sentía pisoteado por el y Wes, aunque al parecer el ultimo nunca lo percato, la unica en aquella casa que intentaba comprenderme era mi mamá pero a veces se rendía en el intento, diciendo que hiciera caso a mi padre, que el sabia lo que me decía, pero nunca le pude creer, además de que ella era la única que le gustaba mi música…_

but i know  
>i may end up failing too<br>but i know  
>you were just like me<br>with someone disappointed in you

Cante, terminando la cancion…

_Al terminarse se escucharon gritos por parte del publico pidiendo que se repitiera la cancion, al parecer quien tenia la razón era yo y no mi familia, no era lo que ellos pensaban, si yo era la oveja negra por ser distintos a ellos, ¡estoy orgulloso de eso!, ¿Qué mi música era mala? Me gustaría que escucharan al público en este instante ¡Yo soy un buen músico a mi modo! _

-¡Nyajaja que les ha parecido mortales!-grito Black*Star en el micrófono que se encontraba alado de su batería, de pronto se escucho al publico decir "genial", "bien", "una mas", "otra", entre otras frases…

-Ahora una nueva cancion, disfruten de "Escapar"-se escucho decir a Harvar

Black*Star entonces fue el primero en tocar seguido de los demás (**N/A: **.com/watch?v=yAkoQxjDfp8&ob=av2e o escuchar Escapar de Kudai)

Entonces Liz empezó a cantar…

Veo sombras que se apagan  
>Veo mil fotos del ayer<br>Mil recuerdos que se acaban  
>Queda un sueño aún por ver<p>

Cada uno cantaba lo que le correspondía en esa canción…

_Vaya el destino, por esta canción nos conocimos y formamos la banda, y todo por que querían espiar mi cuaderno, ja quien diría que un chico de 12 años pudo viajar desde Inglaterra hasta Estados Unidos y que ese mismo chico ahora era uno de los mas exitosos a sus 18 años, vaya cosas del destino, nunca pensé que por aquellos chicos chismosos del orfanato todo esto hubiera ocurrido…_

_Flashback_

_-Con que tú eres el nuevo ¿eh?-pregunto Liz, yo no respondí, no tenía ganas de platicar con nadie…-No contestas…pues déjame ver que es lo que tanto haces-dijo para tomar el cuaderno de religión en el que tenia escrito algunas canciones que yo había compuesto_

_-¡Suelta mi cuaderno!-grite intentando quitárselo pero mis intentos fueron en vano _

_-Calmate, solo quiero ver que es lo que haces-dijo empezando a leer, pero mi cuaderno fue arrebatado de sus manos por una niña de menor estatura, rubia y de ojos azules…_

_-Nee One-chan ¿Qué lees?-dijo la rubia con el cuaderno en manos_

_-El cuaderno del nuevo, Patty-dijo Liz para después decirle algo al oído a su hermana- Ya vez que nunca se sabe…-dijo para después empezar a leer junto con Patty_

_-Hola Liz, ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?-dijo un chico de lentes y peinado raros, que era uno de los mas aplicados del orfanato, con esto me refiero a Ox Ford_

_-¿Qué quieres maldito cuatro ojos?-dijo Liz con cara de pocos amigos_

_-¡¿Cuatro ojos? ¡Por lo menos yo no tengo 500 reportes en mi historial! ¡Así nadie te va a adoptar!-grito molesto Ox intentando quitarle mi cuaderno a Liz ¡¿Es que acaso aquí todos son una bola de chismosos?_

_-¡Tu que sabes! ¡Patty ayúdame!-ordeno Liz al instante Patty empezó a ayudarla y parecía que Ox iba a perder_

_-¡Harvar ven aquí!-ordeno Ox, entonces empezó una batalla de hermanos contra hermanos, hasta que…_

_-¡Harvar, Liz, Ox, Patty!-grito la madre superiora haciendo que los 4 soltaran el cuaderno al mismo tiempo-¡A dirección! ¡Y llevense el cuaderno!_

_-¡Si madre superiora!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y corrieron a la dirección con el cuaderno en manos_

_-Bueno Soul espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí-dijo de manera amable la madre superiora-Pero si me entero de que tu estas relacionado con esto…tendrás el doble de castigo que ellos ¿entendido?-dijo antes de marcharse_

_-Si-dije, ¡demonios, no quiero terminar castigado en mi primer día de escuela!, debo de recuperar ese cuaderno a cualquier costo…_

_-¡Nyajajaja simples mortales, aquí a llegado su gran dios para iluminarles el día!-grito un chico de cabellos azul entrando al salón-¡Oh con que un nuevo súbdito!-dijo colocando su mano sobre mi cabello y alborotándomelo-¡Tranquilo tu gran dios siempre estará para salvarte!¿Necesitas algo mortal?-dijo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, ¡es que me he quedado mudo ¿o que?_

_-Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar mi cuaderno-dije, ¡tan desesperado estoy para pedirle ayuda a un lunático!_

_-¡No hay problema tu gran dios lo conseguirá!-grito, ¡siempre habla en tercera persona!_

_-Hola yo soy Tsubaki-dijo presentándose una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules que se encontraba detrás de el peliazul- Y el es Black*Star_

_-Hola yo soy Soul E…Eater-¡Ahora tu apellido es Eater, E-a-t-e-r, apréndetelo, ya no eres Evans!_

_-Mucho gusto Soul-kun, con gusto te ayudaremos con tu cuaderno_

_Fin del Flashback_

Se escuchaba cada vez mas lento el sonido de las baquetas de Black*Star golpeando con un ritmo tranquilo la batería, hasta que finalmente termino la canción, se escucho al publico gritar de emoción, todos sonreímos con un poco de arrogancia, creo que ellos recordaron también aquel día, nos dirigimos al salón en el que estábamos anteriormente para descansar un poco, era hora de que apareciera la tan mencionada Maka…

* * *

><p><strong>Maka Pov<strong>

-Corre Kid, ¡se nos hace tarde!, los Star at night recientemente han acabado de cantar!-diecia mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia atrás del escenario, según me habían mencionado que podíamos llegar rápido, porque había unas escaleras directas hacia el escenario

-¡Voy Maka! ¡Por fin la limusina ha vuelto a ser perfecta, ahora solo falta descubrir al mono asimétrico causante de esto!-dijo Kid mostrándome el zapato causante de tanto alboroto

-Y dime como es que lo vas a saber…

-Le mediré los zapatos a todos los presentes y encontrare a el culpable de todo esto-dijo con total naturalidad, como si fuera lo mas común, esto ya parece mas cenicienta que nada…

-No se vería raro-dije burlona-Bueno como sabes no todos los hombres hacen eso

-¿Ehh?¿Que estas insinuando?

-Nada, nada-claro que mucho un chico actuando el cuento de la cenicienta no suena muy normal y mas aun en la realidad -Creo que hemos llegado-dije señalando unas escaleras, ambos subimos rápido, no estaría bien llegar tan tarde así a un concierto ¡nosotros no somos ningunos incumplidos!

-Señorita Albarn, se le esta haciendo tarde creo que debería apurarse-dijo el encargado del evento, que era un hombre de pelo naranja y ojos azules-Ya tenemos todo listo

-Gracias-dije para después subir los últimos escalones en dirección al escenario

-Nya esos han sido los Star at night, ahora alguien que talvez muchos conozcan, aquí en vivo y a todo color: Maka Albarn-dijo contenta la conductora de pelo morado y ojos ámbares, portaba un vestido negro un poco exhibicionista

-Jojojo-dijo Excalibur o dicho en otras palabras el de los chismes de la mañana*, que salía del escenario jugando con su bastón alegremente

-¡Hola Death City!-salude animadamente, después de todo abría que alegrar a las personas que pagaron su boleto por venir y después enterarse de que uno de los conductores era Excalibur, después de todo es el mas odiado del mundo del espectáculo y lo mas gracioso es que el es el dueño de la revista Tvysongs* jajaja que ironía-Bueno el día de hoy Kid y yo hemos hecho una apuesta y ustedes nos deben a ayudar a decir cual de las dos es mejor canción

-Maka no te confíes que yo ganare-dijo Kid con cierto tono de arrogancia-La primera canción es la mía-dijo esta ves en el micrófono-Les presento "Lejos de la ciudad"

Ambos empezamos a tocar la lenta melodía de las guitarras que traíamos puestas desde el estacionamiento (**N/A: **.com/watch?v=uTFefE6ViUQ&ob=av2e o escuchar Lejos de la Ciudad de Kudai)

Entonces Kid empezó a cantar:

El mismo lugar  
>las calles y el mar<br>la luna ilumina las horas de mi soledad  
>¿y dónde estas?<p>

Aun puedo escuchar  
>tus pasos tu andar<br>el viento me trae los besos que hoy ya no  
>estarán ¿y dónde estas?<p>

Ahora era mi turno:

Yo aqui te espero...  
>Y aun recuerdo ese momento<br>tus besos al despertar  
>la brisa el viento la luz del puerto<br>tan lejos de la ciudad

_Es extraño que Kid como un chico componga este tipo de canciones, pero realmente no importa es mejor conocer a personas que no entren al 100 por ciento en los esteorotipos, y lo extraño es que yo soy la antiromantica, aunque se supondría que debería ser al revés, no se porque al principio pensé que Kid era alguien que no dejaba ver sus sentimientos…_

_Kid me ha dicho que esta canción estaba inspirada en su luna de miel con Chrona la verdad no entiendo como es que puede escribir a la perfección sus sentimientos en una canción a mi de por si me cuesta trabajo escribir una, tal vez sea porque no se que es el amor como el…_

_Pero tanto daño puede causar la persona a la que amas si te lastima…_

Tan lejos de la ciudad

Fue lo último que cante antes de terminar la canción con el último acorde de la guitarra

Se escucharon gritos ensordecedores de emoción al terminar la canción de Kid por parte del publico…

* * *

><p><strong>General Pov<strong>

Aquel chico albino que se encontraba viendo el televisor quedo sorprendido al ver a la chica de la que tantos habían hablado, ¡era la misma que la de su sueño!, ¿Cómo era eso posible? El no lo sabía, no entendía nada, pero por alguna razón ella le causaba cierto sentimiento extraño, el albino no comprendió bien pero sintió la necesidad de ir al escenario en ese mismo instante sin importarle que…

-Soul, viejo ¿Qué haces?-pregunto su amigo Black*Star al no entender el comportamiento de su mejor amigo

-Es ella, es ella-decía inconscientemente el albino dando vueltas por la sala, eso era imposible ¿no? Tal vez era solo una mera coincidencia, ella no le haría daño como aquella chica de sus sueños ¿verdad? Pero porque sentía otra cosa aparte del miedo,¿tentación? No tal vez era algo parecido…

_-Ahora escuchemos la mía-se escuchaba decir a la peliceniza en el televisor, _fue entonces que Soul se quedo atónito ¡era la misma canción! ¡mas conciencias!, la melodía era idéntica y la chica era idéntica…¡no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados!, casi por impulso, tomo un micrófono que se encontraba en la mesa de la sala y se dirigió al escenario, todos los presentes lo miraron como si se tratara de un fenómeno, a el poco le importo, aun no sabia que era lo que hacia pero el sentía la necesidad de hacerlo…

El albino a paso rápido llego a el escenario y sorprendentemente para el, empezó a cantar lo mismo que en el sueño ¡no se le había olvidado ni una sola palabra, la sabia a la perfección!, la peliceniza al instante se quedo sin palabras aquel chico albino que se encontraba enfrente de ella cantaba a la perfección la letra que ¡ella había compuesto!, pero pronto se recupero ¡ella no quería arruinar el concierto! (**N/A: **.com/watch?v=ZIdN9hG3M0g o escuchar Bring me to life de Evanescence)

De pronto al final de la canción ambos se vieron a los ojos y comprendieron exactamente el porque, habían actuado así, ambos sentían lo mismo, en ambos se reflejaba el dolor de sus almas, ambos necesitaban a alguien que los quisiera e igualmente a alguien a quien querer, una luz en el escenario ilumino a la pareja al final de la canción, casi por inercia ambos colocaron sus labios en los del otro, al instante una sonrisa se formo en la cara de ambos pero también de terceras personas que ya tenían todo planeado…Y claro una cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes y mas aun de los amigos mas cercanos de ambos que sabían que ellos eran muy fríos como para demostrar lo que sienten…

FIN DEL CAP IV

* * *

><p>*Maka se refiere al programa en el que hablaban sobre una supuesta relacion de ella con Kid<p>

*Aqui en Mexico hay una revista que se llama TvYNovelas y la revista de Excalibur es una parodia a esa revista

* * *

><p>Les ha gustado? Espero que si, bueno déjenme decirles una ultima cosa antes, ustedes, si ustedes pequeñas criaturitas del señor (xD) tienen en sus manos la apuesta de Kid y Maka ¿Qué canción es mejor?, recuerden si Kid gana va a hacer que Maka cante <strong>¡TODAS! <strong>Las canciones que el componga pero si Maka gana podrá al fin hacer **¡ASIMETRICA! **La casa de en la que ella vive, recuerden el futuro esta en sus manos (esto parece comercial xD)

Kid: Ejem, no se te ha olvidado algo…

Marian: Lo de tus líneas va ser hasta el final, así que te aguantas…

Kid: Eso no era lo que iba a decir…¡Hagan que gane! ¡Por la simetría no hagan que Maka gane!

Marian: No exageres ¬¬, creo que es mejor que gane Maka

Kid: Oh! Que atrocidades dices!

Marian: Ya nada, nada

Kid: Más te vale

Marian y Kid: Gracias por leer :D

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo reviews…<strong>

**Kakono no Teshi: **

**-**Que bueno que te haya encantado el capitulo

_**-Y bueno pues ya vez que yo me tarde mas en subir el capitulo **_

_-Así que tranquilo, n.n esperamos que Nadha ya no nos meta en problemas para poder subir continuamente los capítulos_

_**-¡Tu siempre echándome la culpa!**_

**TheScarlettThread:**

**-_Jaja si hay muchos flashback pero es para comprender mejor la historia_**

-Como dije el capitulo anterior fue de improviso, era mas para explicar mejor la historia

_-Espero que te haya gustado la nueva forma de poner las canciones que se me ocurrió…_

_**-Mentirosa, ¡esa fui yo!**_

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ:**

_**-n.n, que bien que lo preguntas pero es secreto con el paso de los capítulos se hira descubriendo poco a poco los secretos de Maka y Soul y obviamente el porque son especiales **_

_**-**Pero por haber preguntado te doy una pista, esta relacionado con la personalidad de ambos n.n_

**Bell-Star:**

_**-**n.n espero que te haya gustado la canción que canto Kid**, **en mi opinión es linda_

**_-Aunque algo cursi_**

_-¡Tu siempre con tu cursi! _

_**-Ejem, bueno cambiando de tema, me alegra que te aya gustado la temática del fic ¡Yo también amo la música OwO!**_

_-No ¿neta?, con eso de que casi siempre traes los audífonos puestos_

_**-¬¬ , ejem, ¡Yo tambien estoy aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra!**_

_**-**_Que por cierto se le ha roto una cuerda al momento de afinarla ¬¬

_**-**Lo único que se bien tocar es la flauta, aunque es mas bien por obligación que por otra cosa ¬¬_

_**-Y si tienes razón en que suene mal, mas aun si escuchas a alguien que no la sabe tocar, ¡me dan ganas de asesinarlos! Y lo de Soul si es muy rebelde (te amo Soul…ok no xD)**_

**Sliper-moon:**

_-Je perdón por hacerte esperar por el SoulxMaka, espero que te haya gustado el final del capitulo, y creo que te va a gustar bastante el próximo capitulo, va a ser casi 100% SoulxMaka :D_

_**-Y gracias por comprender lo de los padres xD tienes razón nada mas los dejas hablando y te castigan**_

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews porfavor…<p> 


End file.
